Sorry I Asked
by Ebonytwinkle
Summary: When Team 7 ask Kakashi seemingly innocent questions, no one was prepared for the answers that they would receive. KakaSakuNaruSasu ...yeah, you read right!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I've learned that no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas I never will.

**Warnings:** Eh, hehe, should probably warn you about the rather lewd discussions, the guy x guy smooching, and the Icha Icha smut (yaoi included). If any of this offends you please turn away now, I'm not trying to make any one mad or weirded out so heed the warning, and plz no flames. (not to be confused with constructive criticism, that is more than allowed.) : )

**Pairings: **Kaka/Saku/Naru/Sasu and a couple of OC Icha Icha peeps

**Rating:** M

**AN:** After writing and finishing two other fics before completely this one, I now happily bring you Sorry I Asked. Though, I can't help but feel like it gets a bit rushed at the end…oh well, let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

Sorry I Asked

Another mission meant another night camping in foreign territory. The mission itself had been carried out easily enough and though reaching Konoha in the wee hours of the mourning was indeed possible, the team unanimously agreed that there was no real reason to rush. The sun had set hours ago and the silence that normally occupied the night had abandoned this specific neck of woods as Team Seven went about setting up camp.

Sakura was busying herself by setting up the area of her sleeping bag with lightly scented bug-guard candles. Though she was hardly squeamish when it came to bugs, she didn't exactly favor the idea of waking up with any exotic creatures crawling on her face or biting her legs, especially when she had the means of preventing it from occurring. Naruto and Sasuke had been given the task of cutting logs and setting the fire. The wood cutting process went smoothly between the two, but as would have been expected from the pair sooner or later, they got into an argument over the silliest thing: where to position the fire. Meanwhile, the last member of Team Seven sat quietly against a tree reading an older Icha Icha book from his massive collection, effectively ignoring his surroundings. Soon the fire was set and the younger three shinobi gathered around when Naruto produced a bag of marshmallows. But around the time that Naruto challenged Sasuke to a game of Chubby Bunny and Sasuke mumbled an 'Usuratonkachi' Sakura's gaze wondered over to Kakashi.

The man sat seemingly in his own little world absorbed in his novel. She watched closely enough to make out the subtle movement of his lips through his mask, as he steadily made his way across the pages. She gazed in awe when the Copy-nin appeared to have closed his eyes, yet his lips maintained their slight activity. Either Kakashi was somehow able to still read through a tiny slit of his eyelid that Sakura couldn't see, or the man had memorized the book, because her former sensei had not once glanced at the page in front of him before turning to the next one. And for the life of her, Sakura couldn't figure out what it was about that ridiculous novel that held Kakashi's attention so wholeheartedly. She had been so deep in thought that before she could stop herself, she asked.

"Why do you always read those stupid books?" As soon as the words left her lips she had all of her teammates attentions. She received a questioning gaze from Sasuke and a blank stare from Naruto at her very random question.

"Hn?" Kakashi however looked up at her with a highly un-amused gaze. At first she thought it was because she had interrupted his reading, pulling him back to the world which he had escaped from, but as soon as she realized that he was probably giving her that look because she had just asked the obvious she tried again, rewording her question.

"Okay, I _know_ why you read them, what I'm trying to say is why do you _re_read them so often. Namely that one in particular?" Naruto looked over to the book in question then lifted his head slightly as the realization struck him as well.

"Hey, yeah! I've never paid too much attention to it, but Kakashi-sensei does read that volume more than the others!" Kakashi looked down at his book then up at Sakura and gave her a slight shrug.

"You're welcomed to see for your self." He held out his book for the kunoichi to take, but she just stared at it in an disbelieving manner. Impatient with her hesitation, Naruto moved forward to grab it for himself but Kakashi pulled it back before the Jinchuuriki could reach.

"Not so fast, Sakura was the one who asked. If she wants the answer she has to find out for herself."

"Ehh!?! No fair! I wanna see too!"

"Sorry Naruto, it was Sakura's question. Ask your own." The Copy-nin began reading again, ignoring Naruto's pout. A short while into it he let out his signature pervy-giggle that only he could pull off, causing Naruto to 'Hmph' and Sakura to cringe.

"Sakura-chan, take the book then tell me what it says!"

"Now I'm not so sure I want to know. That a grown man can have that kind of reaction to _anything_ is just plain creepy!" Naruto groaned when his plans to use Sakura failed. Pouting once again the blonde mercenary tossed himself on his sleeping bag and rolled over so his back was facing her, all the while mumbling nonsense about her being no fun. Sakura paid him no mind as she grabbed the bag of marshmallows and sat back on her own sleeping bag, which rested between Sasuke's and Naruto's. A comfortable silence soon ensued, which would have normally only been possible if Naruto was knocked unconscious, as all the shinobi quietly appreciated their surroundings in one way or another. The serene moment however was short lived when Naruto chose that instance to take a chance on something Kakashi had just said.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, you said I can ask my own question, right?" Naruto uncharacteristically asked softly, as said sensei raised his one visible eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yes, I did say that. Whether I answer it or not is another story."

"What!?! That's not fair! You were willing to answer Sakura-chan's!"

"Well. Ask the question and we'll see."

"-What does your face look like?" Three members of Team Seven all froze in shock for it was Sasuke who had choose that moment to involve himself in the situation and ask the question. Staring at their stunned expressions he just shrugged under their gaze, but it was Naruto who first recovered.

"Yeah, that one's way better than mine!" Sakura excitably nodded with him in agreement.

"Hm, I'm not so sure that's one I'm willing to answer" Kakashi rubbed his chin in contemplation but Sakura was having none of that!

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! It's been years since we've known each other! Don't you think it's about time we at least get to know what you look like!"

"And Kakashi-sensei was the one who said we were all equal teammates now! Where's the trust?" Naruto added for good measure.

"First of all, I don't necessarily see how we're all equals here if you and Sakura keep attaching sensei to the end of my name. And secondly, this isn't an issue over lack of trust."

"Then what is this about?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's about me being shy." Needless to say, Kakashi received three very unbelieving glares.

"A shy man doesn't go around shamelessly reading **pornos** in _broad daylight!!!_"

"Well see if I share them with you now…" Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked away, causing Kakashi to sigh in defeat. "Fine. My face looks like any other. Two eyes which you've all seen. A mouth resting just above my chin and a nose somewhere in the middle of all that."

"Oh come on! Just show us already!" Naruto urged.

"Sasuke merely asked what it looked like and I answered. He said nothing about showing it off."

"But that's what I meant." The one eyed assassin tilted his head and looked over at Sasuke as he sat in consideration. A while later he finally responded.

"All right then-"

"YES!!!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"But only Sasuke."

"_What!?!"_

"Now **that's** not fair!!!" Sakura stated.

"You already asked your question. It's not my fault you're not ready for the answer."

"But that was before I knew you'd turn it into some twisted game! Besides, I never got my answer so you can just scrap that question! I want to see your face more than I want to know why you read those stupid books anyways!"

"Sorry, one question per teammate."

"Then what about me! I haven't even asked a question yet-"

"Sorry Naruto, ask your own-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"You can always ask Sasuke to describe it to you."

"Like he'd even tell me! Even if I could get anything out of him the bastard would probably describe it just as badly as you did!"

"That's not true. When I tell Sakura I'll be sure to include specific detail in exchange for a promise to never tell you."

"WHAT-"

"_Really_!?"

"TEME!"

"Now now," the older jounin intervened "no fighting. It's a beautiful night so let all try to get along."

"You shouldn't talk since this whole thing is your fault anyways." Kakashi sighed.

"Fine then, what's your question?" Only getting a confused look from Naruto, Kakashi tried again.

"You said you had one right? You were about to ask it before Sasuke interrupted." A pink hue began to appear across the jinchuuriki's cheeks, as he looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers.

"Hn, the dobe's gonna ask something perverted like Sakura."

"What!"

"Excuse me!" The Copy-ninja just sighed and opened his book to continue reading where he left off. This could be awhile. Ever since they had retrieved Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches and effectively fallen back into the routine that was Team Seven, they all had quickly learned that the Uchiha wasn't above picking fights with Naruto just for the hell of it. Though this hadn't really surprised Kakashi, for he just figured it was some weird way of catching up for lost time, the real shocker came when the younger sharingan wielder had discovered, all on his own, that pushing Sakura's buttons could be just as fun.

"You both heard me."

"My question was _not_ perverted!"

"Oh right, asking to read someone else's porn is really chaste."

"I didn't ask to read it! He was the one handing it to me! And if you didn't notice, I didn't take it!"

"Oh, _my _bad. Of _course _that's what happened." Sasuke sarcastically stated flashing a smug smirk for good measure.

"Jerk…" The irate kunoichi hurled the bag of marshmallows at his head once she realized she had walked right into his sadistic game. Sasuke easily evaded the bag all the while chuckling at her antics then turned his attention to his other teammate.

"So dobe, what's your question?" Naruto didn't respond. He merely looked away and began to fidget a bit, earning an extremely amused smile from Sakura.

"My god, Sasuke was right!"

"It's **not** perverted! …It's just personal…" Sasuke scoffed at Naruto, however the remark did catch Kakashi's full attention.

"And what personally perverted question are you going to ask me?" He inquired in a skeptical manner.

"Well…it's just something Ero-sennin said once…and it's kinda been floating around in my head ever since. I don't even think there's any truth to it…"

"Geez idiot, spit it out already."

"-DidYouReallyLoseYourVirginityAtThirteen?" No one so much as batted an eye as they all simply stared at Naruto in disbelief. Even Kakashi was visibly shocked. The small silence went on for a brief moment longer before being interrupted by both of his younger teammates.

"What the hell kind of question-"

"_Why would you ask something like that!?!_"

"I didn't mean it to be perverted! Honest! It's just that Ero-sennin kept going on and on about these kinds of things while we were together and that's one of the things that came up! And I was curious about-"

"_Naruto_! You don't go around blatantly asking people about their sex lives!"

"Yeah, dim-wit, you're suppose to tiptoe around the subject like Sakura cleverly did."

"THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT I DID!!!" The pink haired shinobi finally snapped and lunged herself at the raven haired ninja. Apparently being picked on by Sasuke like Naruto usually was, had meant she was allowed to retaliate like Naruto usually did, with her fists.

"Hm, I wonder how Jiraiya found out about that?" The fist, however, never made contact as it was suspended inches away from the Uchiha's slightly pink face. Sakura's, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato once she heard her old sensei's words, while Naruto, who seemed to be momentarily immune to such an embarrassing statement due to his travels with Jiraiya, was quite ecstatic by the tidbit of personal information he just received.

"What! So it's true!"

"Well I wouldn't say _true_…there was no vaginal penetration at the time; that came at Fourteen." It appeared that Kakashi's earlier shock to Naruto's question must have been either due to the fact that Naruto had somehow learn of his younger sexual exploits (from someone he didn't even know knew no less), or that such a randomly perverse question came from the seemingly innocent blonde. Of course Kakashi knew of Naruto's perverted tendencies, but he also understood that they tended to be reserved for those _outside _of their squad. Either way, the older jounin apparently had no qualms about finally sharing (or in this case _over-_sharing) something personal with his team.

"Oh _lord_, I do NOT need to hear this!" Evidently Kakashi's comment and the whole subject that was being tackled was making Sakura quite uncomfortable. And though she had said she 'didn't need to hear this', the 'want' to do so was still there as she made no attempts to leave or stop her team leader from continuing. In fact, she began to make herself comfortable between Sasuke's out stretched legs -despite the fact that he had suddenly deemed it necessary to squirm about just to make her _un_comfortable- and was still very much paying attention. After all, it wasn't everyday that the man opened up and willingly shared _anything_ about himself, so she would gladly take what was openly given to her. They all would.

"What happened was more of a blowjob between friends."

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei! Who was it with? Who was your friend?" Though the kyuubi vessel had innocently asked the question only wanting to learn more about his sensei and his friends, he didn't really realize _what_ he was asking, earning a scoff from Sakura and a hell of a glare from Sasuke for his 'perverse' interest. Kakashi, on the other hand, cheerfully crinkled his eye in what they all knew to be a smile.

"I believe that's a question for another night. Plus it wouldn't be any fair to Sasuke or Sakura if you got to ask two questions, now would it?"

"I guess you're righ- HEY!!! How come you shared the answer to MY question with everyone but you'll only show Sasuke your face!?!

"That's right!!" Sakura readily agreed. "Now you have to show us all to be fair!" Kakashi drooped his eyelid and hung his head a little.

"Well, I suppose I slipped up on that one…didn't really think before I opened my mouth." He sighed then turned to the dark haired avenger. "Well then, Sasuke, would you like to do the honors?" A sly smile graced Sasuke's face before he playfully(/rudely) kneed Sakura in the back to get her off so he could get up. The kunoichi just stuck out her tongue, grabbed the bag of marshmallows once again, then made her way onto Naruto's lap so that she may get a better view. Naruto simply squirmed a bit to get more comfy then watched closely as Sasuke knelt down besides Kakashi and, ever so slowly, lifted his hands to the sides of his face.

Once he had hooked a finger through the soft material he froze, finally taking in the reality of the situation, and glared into the one silver orb. All the memories from past attempts of working for this moment and failing came flooding back, and Sasuke glared and waited, almost daring the man to stop him from claiming his prize. Kakashi merely stared back with what appeared to be a hint of amusement in his eye then leaned back on his hands, doing nothing to stop or rush his former pupil along. After a small eternity Sasuke leaned forward, slightly hovering over the other man, and gradually began exposing the hidden flesh. Bit by bit more and more skin became visible as the mask sluggishly made it's decent: Cheek bones, nose, upper lip…subtle dimples, one _hell _of a beautifully arrogant smirk, all the way past the bit of stubble growing on the slightly cleft chin. A face. Though he had seen many in his lifetime, some more unfortunate as well as those much more stunning than the one staring back at him now, none had so much as came close to taking his breath away like this one did. Once more he lifted his hand and carefully brought it up to rest over Kakashi's left eye. Hesitation set in yet again and he simply paused, hand resting over their village's insignia, silently asking allowance to continue. Another hand was brought up and covered his own and the two worked it's way up past the gleaming red orb, halting over the man's forehead. The full picture finally revealed and all Sasuke could do was stare. No freckles or distinguishing birthmarks to note. Just the scar that made it's way down mid-cheek on the flawless skin. Where were the tiny sour fish-lips or the ridiculously obese lips that had so often plagued his thoughts? These lips in front of him weren't humorous at all! There were no small pursed kissy-lips facing him, although they did look to be quite kissable…there wasn't even any thick disproportioned lips gracing the other man's face, even if they were tantalizingly full. And before Sasuke could even think to note on the tongue that swept over said lips, he found his own quickly descending upon the pair in front of him.

The word 'soft' was duly noted as he moved against the ex-ANBU's lips and before he could move away Kakashi hand entangled itself into his hair preventing him from doing so. He vaguely comprehended the older shinobi's tongue darting out, wordlessly requesting entrance, which he readily complied to. Although he was the one on top of the other man, and though he was the one who initiated the kiss, it was quickly becoming Kakashi who dominated it.

Meanwhile, the other two members of Team Seven who were previously quiet out of respect for the moment were now shocked silent! Once Sasuke's lips touched Kakashi's Sakura forgot how to breathe. She couldn't believe her eyes! Was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing….was _Naruto_? A quick glance past her shoulder told her it wasn't just all in her head. Naruto's lips were slightly parted as he too looked to be holding his breath, his cheeks were painted a light pink, and his eyes focused entirely on the scene before him. What exactly was it he was witnessing? Why was it so confusing, so fascinating, so…arousing? And just as he processed that last thought he inwardly groaned in panic as he suddenly became _very_ aware that Sakura was still in his lap. He needed to end this open make-out session and fast, before he found himself in a situation that involved an angered little cherry blossom and very painful castration.

"Ne, Teme! Detach yourself long enough for the rest of us to get a look!" Sakura didn't know whether to thank him or strangle him for interrupting the intimate display before them. Though she was thoroughly stunned by the events that were occurring another part of her was reacting entirely differently, and if that twitch she felt beneath her a short moment ago was any indication, Naruto was _definitely _thinking along the same lines.

Hearing the kitsune's voice caused Sasuke to abruptly stop and slightly leaned back. He was still as he willed comprehensible thoughts to wash over him once again until full awareness finally returned. He immediately pulled away and stared wide-eyed at the person underneath him. The smug look he was met with didn't help matters and for the life of him he didn't know what to do. Should he apologize? Was he sorry? From the looks of it Kakashi didn't really seem to mind and he even recalled him being to one to promote it further. His skin became flushed once he decided he wouldn't apologize, after all, he had been enjoying himself and the only thing he was really sorry for was the fact that they had been interrupted. But damn if that arrogant look of his didn't make him want to continue where they left off. Perhaps his reactions were due to exhaustion…yep, it was definitely bedtime for this Uchiha.

Sasuke removed himself from above the Copy-nin finally giving Naruto and Sakura a clear view of Kakashi's face.

"So, was all the fuss worth it?" The question was obviously directed towards the pair sitting farthest away, as it was made clear as to how Sasuke felt about the matter.

"I'd say! I can see why Kakashi-sensei kept it cover, though. Especially if that's what happens every time the thing comes off, right Sasuke-teme?"

"Ne, Sensei! Even your voice sounds sexier now that its not muffled! Don't you agree, Sasuke-_kun_?" The duo began to laugh as Sasuke glared at them before rolling over on his sleeping bag, back facing the couple. Sure, he got it…Naruto was just being an ass as usual and Sakura was getting him back for earlier incidents. Still, this whole thing was getting to him enough as it was without these idiots making it worse. What the hell did they know anyways? They didn't see the face he was making. They didn't see the mischievous gleam in his eye, or the way Kakashi licked his lips and practically _dared _him to give them a taste…knowing full well he was incapable of turning away from a challenge. Scowling a bit he decided this was all Kakashi's fault. He was beginning to regret ever making such a request…

Kakashi sat back and admired the interaction between his squad. It wasn't often that they all got together and genuinely had a good time, even if Sasuke now appeared to be sulking. The thought brought a smile to his face as he turned his attentions to the snickering twosome. He caught Sakura lovingly shoving marshmallows down Naruto's throat while laughing and sliding off his lap. Her interests appeared to have now changed to him as she crawled over towards his side unknowingly giving her cerulean eyed companion quite a view. Once the petite woman settled onto his sleeping bag she smiled up at him stating she only wanted to get a better look. Her beautiful face scrunched up thoughtfully and for a moment reminded Kakashi of her former twelve year old expression plagued in curiosity. Before he let his thoughts wonder any further Naruto interrupted.

"Ano sa Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you were gay?" One silver eyebrow rose in questionable shock.

"Oh, and how exactly did you come to this conclusion?"

"What? How else do you explain what just happened with Sasuke?"

"So I'm not allowed to kiss someone if I think they're cute?" At the mention of Sasuke being cute Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle. Handsome maybe, but cute was not a word she had ever expected her former teacher to describe her former crush as. And before she knew it, her cheek had received a kiss of its own. "See, just there I thought Sakura was _adorable_." The statement made Sakura giggle a little more as did the look on Naruto's face. He was completely perplexed! It just made no sense at all! Sakura-chan was always adorable and Sasuke-teme looked no different than he always has. What was all this kissing non-sense about all of a sudden?

"Let me ask _you_ a question Naruto. Can you sit there and honestly tell me you've never thought about kissing her...never thought about kissing _him_?" Kakashi was met with silence. "Does that thought make _you_ gay?"

"Fine! But they're just thoughts! I'd never act on them and you seem to be acting on them just fine so I just figured…"

"Why must my actions be labeled?" His question was met with silence yet again. "I suppose if you really want to categorized me, I'd have to be filed under unbiased, as I take whatever I want, for the most part."

"So you're saying" Naruto started slowly. "That you've been with both women _and_ men?" A mere smile was all his question received. "So, which was your first: guy or girl?" His interest picking up yet again.

"Well, you asked me if it was true that I lost my virginity at thirteen. Lets just say there's a reason I mentioned vaginal penetration came a year later...lets just leave it at that." He happily finished.

Kakashi's not-so-vague answer caused heat to rise to Naruto's head. For some reason, although he had been unfazed before, the Jinchuuriki was now finding it harder to function under such lewd conditions (that he had put _himself_ under no less). Perhaps it had something to due with the tantalizing smile he was receiving. And the copy-nin wasn't making it any easier as he continued.

"Now you can't sit there and tell me you've never thought about _that _either." He began to fidget and look away. "Come on Naruto, we all see the way you look at Sakura, though I'm not sure even _you_ realize that you grace Sasuke with that very same look from time to time." The bijuu container was starting to feel very uncomfortable as his own sexual preferences became the main point and topic in the conversation he had started. "And I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about bedding you myself, as I now suspect you'll be thinking the very same thing. That is, if you aren't already, I'm certain you soon will be."

Kakashi's suggestion left Naruto at a loss for words! He could honestly say he's never thought of his sensei that way, but was it his newly exposed face that now made the notion so easy to come by? Why, oh why did he now have images of himself and Kakashi doing things teachers should **never **do with their students rolling around in his head? And someone please explain to him why the concept wasn't repulsive in the least! This wasn't right! The idea was suppose to make him angered, sickened even, not make him…hard? That's it, this was all due to some twisted sugar high he was on from all those damn marshmallows! The only solution was to sleep off his troubles!

"I'm going to bed." A beet red Naruto mumbled out almost inaudibly. Without a word of a response from the ones he was talking to he laid down then promptly turned over. Before all this he was just being innocently curious about Kakashi's personal life. Now he was starting to believe bringing these things up in the first place was a mistake…

Sakura watched as Naruto quietly went to bed and couldn't help but feel stunned! It wasn't everyday that the blond was left speechless, but it definitely wasn't every day that you found out your team leader wanted to bone your comrade senseless either! She was almost to shaken to turn away from Naruto's still form and face Kakashi, but when she did he gave her a reassuring smile and a playful wink of his scarred red eye. Now how the hell was she suppose to take that anyways!? Probably sensing how uncertain she felt, began a normal, tame conversation.

"I love camping out on night like these. The night sky and fresh air always makes me feel easy, calm even. And I always get this pleasant feeling of nostalgia."

"Nostalgia?"

"Hai, I use to go camping like this all the time with my own sensei." He shifted around as if to get more comfortable then pulled her to his side and pointed out a specific cluster of stars. He traced them out with his finger. "I know it's really hard to tell, as this isn't exactly the best time to see it but that group of stars over there is call Aries, the very first sign of the zodiac." Sakura met his eyes briefly and gazed back up at the constellation in amusement. "They say those born under the sign of Aries are natural born leaders. They're open-minded, responsible and have an inner softness about them."

"Oh," she regarded him carefully "and how did you come by this bit of information?" He shrugged.

"It's something I was told when I was very young, however I was told this by an Arian so at the time I wasn't as sure as I am now about how true that was." Sakura look up at him with a questioning stare.

"So what makes you so sure about it now?" He faced her, a small smile upon his lips.

"Because my dear, you exert every trait I've just listed." She gave him a look that said she wasn't about to fall for his flattery though she was smiling none the less.

"You know Kakashi, all this _smooth _taking you're doing isn't going to get you any more points in my book."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong! See, the way I figure it is if I keep up the charm and butter up your ego then eventually I'll have more points than any other person and ultimately end up achieving my life's goal in becoming your favorite person." She laughed at his joking behavior.

"Life's goal, huh? That's not much to aspire to."

"Well, I tackle life one goal at a time. This one I came up with now just seconds after achieving my previous one."

"Getting me to hear your astrological take on my horoscope was one of you life's goals?"

"Not that, besides, I wasn't finished with that. I was referring to succeeding in getting my favorite kunoichi to stop calling me sensei." She sat thinking about this for a minute. She hadn't even realized she done it, but it didn't even sound as weird as she believed it was going to. Then she shook her head at how attentive he was being to such small details. Maybe it really did bother him that Naruto and herself were still calling the man sensei, even though he hadn't truly been their teacher in over a couple of years.

"So are you going to finish sharing your zodiac story with your favorite kunoichi, _Kakashi_?"

"Why yes. You didn't even give me enough time to tell you about how quick tempered, stubborn and impatient Arians can be. Other lovely little traits you possess." That earned him a "playful" whack on the arm.

"This is what you call buttering me up?"

"All in due time." He said as he favored the arm she just hit. "I just figured if I was going to tell you your horoscope I wouldn't leave anything out."

"So what about yourself, what can you tell me about Virgo." He draped an arm over her shoulder.

"We're handsome, intelligent, and _verrry affectionate!_" He said this characteristic while rubbing her cheek with his own. She couldn't help but laugh as she tried to push him away. "Ok, so about the only thing true in that is the intelligent part. Virgoans are said to be sensible, witty and understanding. It should also be noted that they have reserved attitudes and are quite discrete."

"Alright, you've given me all the good qualities, now lets have the bad."

"Well, for one thing, we're very shy." As he said this he pulled his forehead protector down over his sharingan and attempted to pull up his mask before having his hand slapped away. He received the same unbelieving look he had received before, when he first told her this. "And we nag and worry too much. I'm also told we lack trust, but all this information comes from the same Arian so I don't have much faith in any of this being true, after all I have no flaws." She regarded his cocky attitude for a moment before smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know you just contradicted yourself."

"Hn?" She yawned as he pulled out his Icha Icha.

"MmHm, you just said you had no flaws but a second after saying you were told you lack trust you essentially said you don't think that's true because you don't _trust _the person who told you that. Quite the conflict there." She closed her eyes as she felt him chuckle. It appeared she would be turning in soon. Not wanting to get up just yet she glanced up at Kakashi to see him now occupied with his novel. The man never changed. She looked over to the book he was reading and was a little taken aback by the fact that she could clearly read the passages before her and Kakashi made no attempt to pull it away from her. She closed her eyes again as recalled a couple of memories of them sitting together as they were now, her leaning on him while he read. Back then he was still her sensei and every time she would peek up at the book before her he would pull it away then lightly tap her on the head with it, all the while telling her such things weren't meant for a young lady's eyes. It maybe only happened three times before but she remembered each time she was caught she was teased by Naruto, calling her a pervert like the rest of them. She wasn't trying to be perverted, she was just genuinely curious! Besides, it wasn't like she wanted to read the smut for entertainment purposes like the Copy-nin did, she just wanted to see for herself what it was exactly that held his interest so. She opened her eyes once more as the curiosity resurfaced. He had said she could read it earlier and even went so far as to hand it to her but something about reading smut under so many watchful eyes, _especially_ Naruto's, turned her away from the idea. She looked up at Kakashi once again and was met with the very same sight from earlier. Eyes closed, lips moving in a hypnotic way, and it amazed Sakura just as it had done before, if not more. The fact that his mask was still off and his lips were parted made her see, undeniably, why it was that Sasuke had sampled those lips for himself, witnesses be damned.

After catching herself staring she returned her attention back to what was in his hand. Her answers lay before her but while half of her wanted to go for it, the other half was telling her not to pry. Sakura bit her lip as she fought an inward battle. She looked over at her teammates and saw that their backs were still facing her then she turned to Kakashi to see him still lost in his own world, eyes shut, lips moving. Well, since no one was paying attention she might as well just take a peek, what could it hurt?

_Sayuri wrapped her experienced fingers around Kisuke's hardened staff and gave it a confident tug. "Ne, tell me where it hurts and Nurse Sayuri will kiss it and make it fell aaallll better." Once the words left her lips Kisuke's member touched them in their place. The pace she set was pure heaven for Kisuke as he rolled his eyes back and let his teammate have her way with him. His mind was hazy from the pleasure he was receiving and he barely registered one of the other two people present in the room now taking a place beside him, running his hands down his chest…stomach…hips, till he was gripping what little was left that Sayuri could not fit in her mouth. _

"_You know Sayuri," he started to say, hand now moving on its own accord up and down Kisuke's base. "Kisuke here disobeyed orders. I don't think he deserves any 'medical' attention." The nurse in question removed herself from her current task with an audible 'pop', allowing Tatsuki to completely take over. "But Sempai, what kind of medical ninja would I be if I left a fallen comrade to fend for himself?"_

Sakura was almost too shocked to breathe! The mention of a medical ninja had her easily putting herself in that position and she briefly wondered if Kakashi had ever done the same. But before she could fully allow that inkling to sink in, she was distracted by the page turn Kakashi just did. Sparing a glance at his face through her peripheral vision she saw that his eyes were still closed and began to wonder why he even bothered with the book if he had the whole thing memorized. The thought, however, was pushed aside once her eyes met the new page, even though she had abruptly stopped herself from finishing the previous one.

_Sayuri desperately held onto the bureau in front of her as it too was repeatedly knocked against the wall from the shear force at which Kisuke was driving into her. His hand crept up to her head and pulled the long locks he found there forcing her head back, eyes now locked on the mirror in front on her. But what they were focused on were not so much _their _coupling, it was the coupling behind them. There their other squadron member was going at it with their team captain. _

"Tatsuki-Sempai_!!" Kai cried out just as he came in the other man's face. Clouded vision slowly returned as he lay there relentlessly panting. From where he laid he managed to see Tatsuki smile at him, his seed slowly sliding down the scarred cheek just under the captain's left eye, before he got up to clean the little mess he was sporting. He returned shortly after, positioning himself above his blond haired kouhai… _

Nu-uh! That wasn't even possible! Medic-nin with a blond haired comrade _and_ a team captain with a scar on the left side of his face! This was too close to being _her_ team! And just as that concept rose up so did the reenactment of the previous Icha Icha scene, only with the members of Team seven as the cast. When she did this she could clearly see that last scene being between Kakashi and Naruto…the mere idea doing more for her than it did when she first read it!

Then it sunk in…the night…their conversations…_everything_!

'_And Kakashi-sensei was the one who said we were all equal teammates now!' … 'I don't necessarily see how we're all equals here if you and Sakura keep attaching sensei to the end of my name.'_

He's been trying to get them to see him as one of them…the same…

'_-What does your face look like?'… 'So, was all the fuss worth it?'_

Finally letting them see the mystery behind the mask and it ends with Sasuke glued to his face…

'…_there was no vaginal penetration at the time; that came at Fourteen…'_

The first time he's willing to open up about his personal life and it something sexual…

'_And I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about bedding you myself, as I now suspect you'll be thinking the very same thing…'_

The last passage replayed itself in her head yet again. _'"Kakashi-Sempai!!" Naruto cried out…Kakashi smiled at him, his seed slowly sliding down the scarred cheek just under his left eye…'_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to rid herself of such images. And only then when she snapped out of it did she realize that the page turnings had ceased. Her eyes snapped open and sure enough the book was no longer in front of her. She suddenly became very conscious of the man she was sitting beside and very conscious of her reactions towards him. Somehow, during all of her musing and silent contemplation, the hand that he had so carelessly draped over her shoulder just moments before, had miraculously found its way to her bare inner thigh and was currently running long, sensual circles on it with enough pressure that had bolts of electricity shooting up and down her leg and spine, awakening pleasurable feelings. Her breath quickened even more than before…she hadn't even known she was panting before now, and slowly she turned to face the culprit. She wasn't prepared to meet with the maskless smirk that was tugging at his lips, wasn't prepared to see him lick his lips as he raised his one eyebrow in a suggestive manner. She gave him a questioning gaze, "Kakashi-sen-…ah…" Nor was she prepared to feel his hands to suddenly rub dangerously close to where she now so desperately needed his touch, as a way to stop her from getting the word sensei passed her lips. Her eyes drooped closed and her head tipped back slightly as her reminiscence continued where it have left off.

'_Why must my actions be labeled?' _Another moan escaped her lips. _'I suppose if you really want to categorized me, I'd have to be filed under unbiased'_…She felt around for something to grasp, something solid to keep her grounded as Kakashi's other hand now reached around to knead one of her breasts through her clothing, chuckling at her response. _'…I take whatever I want…' _Her hand came crashing down on his just as he was about to make his way into the shorts she wore under her skirt, effectively freezing it in its place.

What were they _doing_!?! What was _she_ doing? This wasn't like her at all, getting felt up and fondled a mere five feet away from her sleeping teammates…and _on a mission_ no less! Sure the mission was over and they were on allied terrain, but that was still no reason to go at it with your former sensei after reading a mere snippet of porn, albeit it your 'older, hotter, and incredibly good with his hands' former sensei. No, no NO, this had to stop! May the will of fire give her strength cause looking back into that sexy silver gaze left her with very little. But she had to detach herself before this got too out of hand. This was all Sasuke's and Naruto's fault! If they hadn't gone to sleep and left them alone this would have never happened. This was all Kakashi's fault, if he would have just whacked her on the head with his book like always this wouldn't have gotten to where it did! She excused herself to her sleeping bag as Kakashi simply shrugged and laid on his own, taking Icha Icha Passion back out. This was all this stupid forest's fault! If it wasn't so damned mood setting with its moonlit lighting, crisp open air, and horrid insectoid-like creatures lurking about then…oh who was she kidding! As she lay awake and listened to the light snores of her two teammates she knew she had no one else to blame but herself. If she would have just minded her own business, if she would have not questioned Kakashi's choice in reading material, if she would have gone to bed directly after Naruto instead of opting to stay awake and hassle the older jounin then none of this would have ever happened. But now, she was just sorry she asked…

**

* * *

**AN: The End…or maybe not. This was originally a happy little stand alone one-shot of mine that has now taken on a couple of chapters. I feel that the chapters that follow don't really tie in all that well to this one, so that being said you (the reader) can decided whether you'd like to tread down that path or leave the story at this. For those of you who have made it this far I thank you for reading:) And for those of you sticking with me a little longer...well, I'll also let you decide if you think it's worth it, lol! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine…but the things I would do to him if he were…yum!

**Warnings:** I'm a nerd, and as such you are about to be thrown into my world of weird nerdiness, which consists of dumb humor, cheesy innuendos, and a bit of dry humping : ) Enjoy PS: this just may be an unBETAed mess)

**Pairings: **Kaka/Saku/Naru/Sasu (eventually, lol)

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Oh lordy, I've gotta say I'm not too happy with this chapter but think of it more as a transitional chapter than anything else. (You guys have _no_ idea how many times I started this then scrapped it.) Turning a oneshot into a chapter fic…it's kinda hard. I didn't really think this far along. : ) Anyways, read read read then tell me what you think, k?

Sorry I Asked

The sun shone brightly above a certain occupied locale in one particular forest setting. So brightly in fact, that it forced a certain sleeping woman to clench her closed eyes even closer to shut out the harsh morning rays. She was about to roll over in an attempt to block out the sun and reclaim sleep, but before she could turn away from the beating sunlight a shadow was cast over her head. For a minute she simply laid still, appreciating the momentary relief from the mild annoyance, but when it became apparent that what ever it was that was blocking the sun for her was now breathing down her neck, her brain slowly forced her sea-foam eyes open. That is to say, until she found herself inches away from the face of another.

"WAH!" "Whoa!"

Sakura's reflexes sprung into action, chakra loaded fist swinging mere centimeters from Naruto's head. But once she figured out that the kyuubi container had been the culprit her shock quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell's your problem!" She yelled at him, now sitting up in an awkward position seeing as how she had attempted to stumble back a bit even though she was still entangled in her sleeping bag.

"_My_ problem!?! What's _yours_? Swinging away at your concerned friend is no way to wake up!"

"What are you talking about! That's a perfectly normal reaction to have when you wake up with someone else in your face! Why the hell where you there in the first place???"

"Well, excuse me for worrying about you! I thought you might be dying or something and I-"

"Wait, _what_!?! Why would you think I was dying?"

"The dobe's overreacting." She snapped her attention to Sasuke, who was calmly sitting on a rock staring at the pair. "Pay him no mind."

"I was _not_ overreacting! Something could have seriously been wrong, but you and Kakashi-sensei don't seem to care even in the least!"

"Hold up, will you! _Why_ would _anything_ be wrong with me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, silently sizing up her health.

"Well, you were sleeping…" He trailed off his sentence as if what he had just shared would be a sufficient enough explanation as she stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. When it was finally made clear that he wouldn't, her eyes narrowed and her irritation rose. Perhaps if she spoke more slowly she would get somewhere with him.

"And why would that be a cause for concern?" He tilted his head to the side then made a point to look around their camp, possibly willing her to do the same.

"Sakura-chan, it's the middle of the day and you were _still_ sleeping! Everyone's already packed up and ready to go! Kakashi-sensei said we would leave as soon as you woke up, but…you weren't waking up! So naturally I thought something was wrong but no one was listening to reason! Kakashi-sensei said that you just went to bed late and Sasuke-teme said you were just being lazy!" Her eyes once again snapped over to the Uchiha, but he was too busy twirling a kunai than to bother meeting her death glare. (Though she didn't miss to small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.)

Sighing, she looked around and noticed that they were in fact all packed up. She ran a hand through her unruly morning hair before turning her attention back to her paranoid teammate.

"I'm fine Naruto…just went to bed late." Stretching out her limbs as she finished her sentence. She let out a 'huff' as she threw herself back and plopped down onto her pillow. Naruto, on the other hand, was now giving her a pleading, impatient look when he saw her lay back on her sleeping bag. So he crawled over to her and started to gently nudge her repeatedly so that she wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!!! _Plleeaassse _get up! I don't want to stay out here anymore! Please please _pleasse_!" She tried to shrug him off as she told him to give her a minute, but when the shaking didn't cease and she heard Sasuke mutter 'Lazy Ass' her way she decided it was indeed time to get up.

"Fine, fine…I'm up ok." She dully replied, willing her body into an upright position. "Just stop pushing me." Naruto was more than happy to comply, now choosing to glomp her instead.

Sasuke watched the pair with an emotionless stare. Naruto was on top of Sakura muttering nonsense about her 'being the best' while Sakura was laughing and ruffling his hair letting him know just how ridiculous he could be at times. He looked on as Naruto lingered over her, flashing a toothy grin before she stuck her hand in his face and none-too-gently pushed him off, stating she was going to wash up. She did it with a smile and soon they were both laughing like morons over something he couldn't quite understand and it irked him. It was something about the way they were with each other that slightly put him off. He had noticed it even back when he had first returned, but now the more he saw them together, the more it plagued his thoughts and the more it pushed him towards strange feelings that he couldn't quite pinpoint and didn't quite comprehend why he was getting them.

So he simply passed the whole thing off as annoying.

Sasuke lazed back once more spinning his kunai. His gaze followed Naruto who was now busying himself rolling up Sakura's bed cot for her. Was he really in such a hurry to leave? Not that Sasuke cared or anything, but his ever exuberant comrade was being even more relentless than usual. Since the moment he woke up, he was up and about packing things away and getting everything set to go. Sasuke even went so far as to glance over at Kakashi to see if he had caught on as well, but Kakashi had acted casually as though nothing were out of the ordinary…acted a little _too_ casually.

He made a mental note to ask Sakura about it later if his interest was still peaked, but for the moment something else caught his attention. The normally loud-mouthed ninja had currently stopped what he was doing and appeared to have his sights set entirely on the kunoichi in front of him. Hn, Sasuke could practically see the drool forming on the side of his mouth. His own eyes rolled curiously over to Sakura, who was bent over, digging through her bag in search of toiletries.

See! It was exactly _this _kind thing that he was referring to earlier. Tch, did she really not notice she was giving Naruto a rather nice view of her back side while she was '_innocently_' rummaging through her pack? He doubted the girl was as oblivious as she acted…she was a ninja for crying out loud, supposedly always aware of her surroundings! But more importantly, _why was this aggravating him_!?! Both of them were idiots and he really shouldn't care what they did with each other but for some unknown reason he seemed to.

Just look at her, bent over like that! Skirt doing nothing to hide the shorts that were currently ridding up and exposing the lower plump of her bottom!

Though it didn't take the medic-nin long to gather the necessities and properly stand, hiding the bit of flesh that had been shortly bared to all, Sasuke's eyes lingered still.

Just how long exactly had his teammate been sporting this flattering asset without his notice? And how long has he and Naruto been staring at it? His eyes wandered over to Naruto only to find his cerulean pair staring right back at him…

Well, shit, this looked kind of bad.

If that all too knowing smirk the dobe was giving him meant anything, it probably meant he was inwardly gloating over the fact that he just caught the 'Great Uchiha' ogling their unsuspecting comrade. He felt his own eyes narrow in a voiceless demand to 'shut it' even before thoughts to says something aloud ever sprung up. Though the threat now loomed in the air, and Naruto didn't seem like he would say anything, his know-it-all smirk remained and his eyes stayed locked onto his own.

Finally gathering everything needed Sakura stood and was about to make her way over to the river to freshen up, until she noticed the ever persistent rivals were at it again. How it happened or why completely eluded her as she watched the two engaged themselves in a silent staring contest. She was starting to believe they were never going to grow out of it, so she simply shook her head and began her journey to open flowing waters.

However, before she could step foot out of the open area they had set up for camp a certain silver headed jounin made his appearance from the direction she was heading off towards.

"You might not want to go that way." Her eyes avoided him and was now looking down at the much more interesting items she held in her hands. If she was looking at him she might have been able to catch the amused smile he held under his mask, but as soon as she had seen her old sensei she was instantly reminded exactly _why _she had gone to bed late last night and the need to look away was quickly met.

"Oh?" Was all she was able to get passed her lips in regards to his statement. Honestly, how was she suppose to concentrate with him standing there shirtless like he was?

"Yeah, there seem to be some leech-like creatures dwelling upstream; I had to find that out the hard way." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Been picking them off me for awhile now. But if you head the other way, where we all freshened up earlier, that place is clear." He made his way over to where his pack rested as he spoke, and was sporting a clean black shirt by the time he finished his explanation. Sakura numbly nodded as she silently thanked any and all gods that had willed the man to put more clothes on. He was about to point her off in the right direction when Naruto and Sasuke caught his eye. Apparently their little staring contest had somehow escalated into a grappling match…

"What's the deal with those two?"

"I'm not too sure, I turned away for a second and found them like that…" They both silently watched the dueling duo duke it out until Kakashi returned his attention to Sakura.

"Well, can't say I'm really surprised." He sighed. "Anyways, if you head down in that direction for a bit you'll eventually run into a clean stream. It's more of a stray stream that branched off the river, but the water's clear all the same. And if luck's on your side, it'll still be leech free by the time you get there."

Sakura regarded him for a moment as he picked a stray blood-sucking critter off his previous shirt. In all seriousness, she had expected to be faced with an entirely different Kakashi then the one that was before her now. After last night's little fiasco, she was certain that the team dynamics would take a huge turn for the worst and Kakashi would be like a completely different person to her. And when she really thought about it, she was surprised that the man didn't appear all that peeved at her for being (what she believed to be) a tease. Not that she had a lot of experience in that department or anything, but she was pretty sure that when things got to a certain point, and the woman didn't put out, that usually gave the man the justification to be slightly pissed for being led on. But the Kakashi before her now was the same ol', slightly goofy guy he always was. In fact, her other two boys were no different either, even though they had both been through their own little shockers yesterday…

This thought brought a small smile to her face. Well, if everyone else were going to pretend like last night didn't happen, who was she to bring it up, especially when she herself wanted to forget. But even as she thought this and she turned and started walking away, she couldn't fight down the mischievous smirk that crept up while she turned her head back and subtly said "Thanks, _Kakashi_."

Unfortunately, that was all the distraction that was needed to effectively throw Sasuke (who had been silently following his other teammates actions) off his concentration in the hand-to-hand struggle he was currently engaged in. And his momentary lapse was all Naruto needed to gain the upper hand, finally grappling him to the ground, throwing up fists of victory into the air.

"HA! Sasuke-teme! Admit defeat!" Sasuke stayed quiet beneath Naruto as the blonde listed off all the ways he was superior to the sharingan-wielder, as well as other little phrases he wanted Sasuke to say. But the dark haired avenger ignored him altogether. What was bothering him wasn't the buffoon hovering above him, but the pink power-house that just left. Since when was Kakashi known as _Kakashi_? Sure he always called him such, but when had Sakura started?

Somewhere along this trip Sasuke definitely felt he had missed something…

Kakashi watched the two silently. This was certainly entertaining! Naruto was shouting out all sorts of victory phrases whilst straddling Sasuke, who, in all rights, appeared to be in a different place all of his own. He hated to break up such a scene, but how else was he to know how it came about?

"Admit it, Sasuke! Say I'm the greatest ninja of all time and am destined to become Hokag-"

"Naruto," He turned to notice Kakashi, who had just interrupted him. "I don't think he's paying much attention to you."

"Eh?" And when Naruto turned back to Sasuke, sure enough the guy was staring off in the direction that Sakura had just ventured off to. "Bastard, you're doing it again!" At this Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze.

"And just what is it that I'm doing?" A sly grin appeared across the Jinchuuriki's face.

"You're checking out Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to his ever stoic expression. He heard Kakashi laughing in the short distance, before the ex-ANBU asked.

"Is that what this is all about?" Naruto nodded excitably even as Sasuke tried to shove his unyielding form off of him.

"I've caught Sasuke staring twice already!"

"Sakura's not even here, how could I possibly be 'checking her out'?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one with those freaky sharingan thingies! And it doesn't even matter how you were doing it, it just matters that you were!"

"If your stupid self would take a moment to notice, my sharingan isn't even activated." And sure enough his eyes were still as dark as sin.

"Yeah, well…that doesn't change the fact that you _were_ checking her out when she was digging out her stuff!"

"I wasn't 'checking her out' period." Naruto chose to ignore his captive entirely in preference to talking with Kakashi.

"Sensei, Sasuke was _soo_ checking out Sakura-chan! You should've seen it! The bastard's eyes were practically glued to her backside!"

"Sakura _does _have a nice backside…"

"Doesn't she though!"

"I can't believe Sasuke would want to renounce that…" Sasuke inertly looked up at the pair. He could hardly believe they both were ganging up on him, but he wasn't about to let them know that. He could hear Naruto enthusiastically suggesting to Kakashi that he was really starting to like her more than he should, so he sighed in a bit of defeat/annoyance.

"I never said Sakura didn't have agreeable assets, I simply stated I wasn't _ogling _them."

"HA! He admits it!" Naruto retorted, paying no mind to the second half of Sasuke's admission… "Now, admit it's the cutest rump you've ever seen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather admit Sakura's got a great set of legs than admi-"

"Ooh, those _are _rather nice." Kakashi imputed. Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

"Well, now that we've established the fact that Sakura's got the best legs and ass out of the group, can we get back to-"

"Hold up," the masked shinobi intervened. "Sakura does have quite the derrière on her, but that hardly makes it the best out of the group." Sasuke scoffed.

"And I suppose you're going to place yours in to the running?" The older jounin was slightly flattered.

"Not at all, but I would definitely say yours has a lot of potential, wouldn't you agree…_Naruto_?"

**

* * *

**The team had finally crossed onto Hi no Kuni territory, it wouldn't be long before they would arrive at the gates of Konohagakure. The trip back had been met mostly with silence, much to Sakura's dismay. Even the noisy one was strangely quite and although she had tried many times to find out what was wrong and what she had missed while she'd been away, the group kept pretty tight lipped. Upon returning from her venture out for open waters she had found Naruto lugging both his pack as well as her own. He walked up to her and wordlessly grabbed any and all things she was carrying, carelessly threw it into her pack, then headed off without so much as an explanation. She would have been ticked off if she wasn't left so confused. Staring at his retreating form for a bit, she looked back at her other teammates for some sort of clarification, but they left her even more perplexed. They both were sporting head injuries that could have easily been mistaken for her own handy work, leaving Sakura certain she had missed something good! 

But when she had questioned them on it she received an annoyed looked from Sasuke and was plainly ignored by Kakashi, before both headed off in Naruto's direction. So much for that plan… She followed.

She had long since given up on the whole 'conversation' thing when, oddly enough, Sasuke struck one up.

"Sakura?" She was a little surprised.

"Yeah?" He looked ahead of them to where Naruto and Kakashi where traveling. They where both on par with each other but, due to the distance between them width wise, they could hardly be described as walking _together_.

"Did I miss something last night?" She swallowed a lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat and she prayed Sasuke didn't notice. He did.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did anything happen to you guys after I went to bed last night?" She carried on with her questioning as to not reveal too much unnecessary (embarrassing) details .

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters, this large lump on my head tells me Naruto may be just a little more irritable than usual. Normally, when provoked, the Usuratonkachi would throw an insult my way or yell out and charge. But this time not only did he go directly for the kill, but he took his wrath out on Kakashi as well." She winced slightly and offered to heal it, but he shook his head and told her 'later'.

"Well, I guess you could say that something happened to Naruto last night." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a silent request for her to continue. "Something between Naruto and Kakashi…an exchange of words if you will." He nodded slightly.

"That could explain the lash out towards Kakashi as well. But that doesn't really explain why _you're_ acting peculiarly." She stiffened.

"Me?" He shook his head. "How am _I _acting peculiar?"

"I'm curious about this sudden 'Kakashi' business. I wonder, did you have your own 'exchange of words' with him?" Her pace quickened, determined to, subtly, catch up to the others.

"I- I guess you could say that."

"And I suppose this 'talk' would be the reason why you've suddenly stopped calling Kakashi 'sensei'?" The ex-sensei in question raised his one evident eyebrow as his own curiosity was now peaked, mutely following his underlings' discussion.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you've stopped calling Sensei 'sensei'?" She inwardly groaned as she realized she had everyone's attention in this not-so-fun situation. She knew Naruto's vow of silence would be to much for the guy to follow through with. She gathered her bearings.

"Yes, at Kakashi's request, I've stopped adding sensei to the end of his name. And, in all fairness, I think you should do so too, Naruto." The kyuubi container looked up and saw the man's eye crinkled upwards in a smile before shaking his head and making a face of disgust.

"Kakashi doesn't come out as smoothly for me as it does for you. Can't I just add something else to the end?" He looked up at the silver headed shinobi for agreement.

"Well, I've always been fond of 'sempai'…" Sakura gracelessly tripped catching Sasuke's arm to steady herself.

Oh _please_, someone tell her this wasn't happening! She felt the blood slowly rising to her face.

"Hmm, Kakashi-_sempai_! I kinda like the ring to that!"

_Why was Icha Icha playing through her head now of all times_!?! She buried her face in Sasuke's arm, groaning. She just knew reading that damn book would come back to bite her in the ass…

Sasuke regarded her for a moment before letting her be. She was blushing about something and he vaguely assumed it had something to do with Naruto's and Kakashi's conversation, however tamed it may seem.

"As do I. What do you think Sasuke, _Sakura_?"

"I think we're home." Came her muffled reply as the gates to her sanctuary came into view. Sasuke would have questioned her antics had the vice grip she had on him been less rigid, but thoughts of having it snapped off if he pursued the subject kept him from doing so. (Though he could help but wonder if he had imagined that suggestive tone Kakashi took with her.)

"Hn, so we are."

After the quick check-in at the Hokage's office Kakashi bid his team adieu in search of an open pub, leaving the three to fend for themselves. Without any prior engagements needing to be tended to, the trio soon found themselves all in the comfort of the Uchiha's dwelling for an impromptu luncheon of sorts.

Although all three were on kitchen duty Sasuke banished the other two quickly enough after Sakura had attempted to illustrate the proper way to cut onions to Naruto, which in turn ended with a large quantity of blood on his kitchen counter and his ears ringing from the exaggerated wail that was released. He knew full well that the kyuubi would have that bumbling fool healed in no time, but the need to kick Sakura out for being responsible for the whole occurrence won over, and he found himself sending the medic away under the pretense of treating the blundering buffoon. Honestly, didn't she know how useless it was to teach the dumb blond new tricks[

Soon after finishing their meal and clearing the table the three sat and began conversing, or rather, Sakura and Sasuke sat while Naruto gabbed their ears off.

"…so then after going through that whole ordeal Tenten ends up shoving some _more _curry of life down Neji's throat leaving him on the brink of death! I'm telling you, you guys should have been there! Neji's face was priceless! That had to be one of the craziest missions I've ever been on without you guys!" Sakura smiled as Naruto told his story. She had heard it a thousand times but every time he told it his enthusiasm remained the same. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed more keen on shifting the conversation elsewhere.

"Speaking of missions, are either of you going to fess up about what went on after I went turned in last night or not? I'm getting a little tired of your half-cocked answers." Both slightly flinched at the abrupt change in subject, but it was Sakura who offered a replied.

"Nothing really happened, we only stood up and talked with Kakashi for a bit. I already told you this Sasuke."

"I know, but now I want to hear what Naruto has to say." Naruto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to look indifferent. It didn't really work.

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah, I believe that about as much as you believing Sakura's got a nicer ass than me."

"Wait-?"

"_Huh_??" Sakura's eyes widened. What the heck was he talking about?!

"So you want to tell me what _that_ was about then?" He asked, receiving the reaction he was going for.

"Teme! Kakashi-sensei was just taking everything that happened last night out of context!"

"So what happened last night?"

Caught.

Naruto took a minute to realize he had just played directly into Sasuke's hands. The bastard was smirking now that he had the blond fuming enough to temporarily forget their leader's change in name suffix.

"FINE!" He grunted out in defeat. "Like ten minutes after you knocked out Kakashi-sensei practically tried to rape me!"

"That is _not _what happened at all!!!" Sakura cried out. "Kakashi never even touched you!"

"Yeah, well, he might as well have! I'm telling you Sasuke, sensei was stripping me with his eyes!" A snort was heard before Sakura quickly slapped both her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, but her attempt was in vain, and soon the living room was filled with her laughter.

"Sasuke, don't even listen to him! Somewhere between then and now his brain completely revamped what happened!" She was still laughing as she pulled the Jinchuuriki towards her to hug his head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sakura awkwardly embracing Naruto's upset face before releasing him. "All that _really_ happened was Kakashi telling him things that _may have_ made him a little uncomfortable."

"_May Have_!?! I had to sleep with one eye opened!" Sakura shook her head as she could vividly recall his passed out form snoring last night. She turned back to Sasuke.

"That aside, Kakashi merely pointed out certain…_things_ that Naruto wasn't fully aware of. Things that may have included yo- MMM!" No sooner had she finished her sentence, Sakura found herself being smothered by Naruto's jacket in an attempt to keep her from divulging too much information.

"What Sakura-chan is trying to say is that Kakashi-sensei made a pass at me!" He instantly filled in while holding his jacket over the thrashing girl's head. She was able to pull it away from his grasp and free herself in time to glare daggers at the whiskered man before Sasuke questioned her.

"He really made a pass at him?"

"Well, if you count blatantly telling him he often thinks about screwing him then, yeah, I guess you could say he made a pass at him." Her cruel emerald eyes danced as they met with Naruto's shock-filled pair that had widened with her admission. Sasuke was slightly taken aback.

She was obviously a _tad_ upset over being strangled.

"And that's not even the best part." She began, voice taking on a sultry tone, as she slowly slid an arm through the jacket that had been used to asphyxiate her mere seconds before. "My personal favorite was when he got Naruto to all but admit he often thinks about screwing _you_…"

Silence.

Sasuke barely had time to take in the shock he felt to Sakura's declaration before a new wave of shock arose. For it was at that moment that Naruto had done something that Sasuke had _never_ seen him do before in his life…he tackled Sakura!

The two hit the ground faster than Sasuke could register and what ensued was a rather clumsy power struggle. Naruto was on top pushing her down by her shoulders, but the force of his charge served to Sakura's advantage as she managed to use it to help flip them both around and turn the tables. She tried to hold her position by steadying her legs on either side of his torso while attempting to smother him as he had done to her, but Naruto was able to grab the excess sleeves of his coat that she was wearing and gave it a rather rough tug forcing the girl off balance as she tumbled towards him. Sasuke watched as Naruto pinned her to the ground, both knees pressing deeply into her thighs, hands grasping her wrists above her head, and he couldn't help but get that weird feeling again. He felt all the irritation and aggravation that he had felt earlier, but it was amplified so that he could somewhat understand it just a little better.

Jealousy. He was suddenly aware he was jealous of the pair. But no…that wasn't quite right. The feeling was off somehow. It was a longing of sorts, but of what, he couldn't say. Though he believed he now had the feeling pegged, the confusion he felt had only worsened as he continued to watch them.

The oversized jacket worked against the kunoichi in the skirmish but it didn't take too long before chakra enhanced strength was thrown in the mix and she once again had the upper hand. With only a "light" tap to the abdomen the taller shinobi had the wind knocked out of him and his opponent out from underneath him.

Sakura tried to stand but as soon as she did Naruto delivered a kick to the back of her knees causing her to fall right back on top of him. The two hit the ground hard and for a moment neither moved, both slightly panting though on guard in case the other pounced back into action…Sakura did, before Naruto could…

The two continued to go at it, but around the time that Naruto had Sakura in a choke hold, Sasuke figured now was as perfect a time as any to stop their friendly little brawl, for both their sakes. (He had the sneaking suspicion Sakura was currently weighing the pros and cons of a crotch shot…)

"Are you two done yet? Or should I have you take this outside?" They both flew apart with glares, but Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to miss the hidden playfulness their eyes held.

"Teme! Everything Sakura says is a lie!" Yeah, like he was going to believe _that_ after witnessing their roughhousing in his living room.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's not like Sasuke even cares! I'm sure he has better things to worry about then about you occasionally having _thoughts _about him. I wouldn't have said anything if I thought otherwise." She took her place by Sasuke's side on the couch and placed her head on his shoulder all the while smirking at her distraught adversary.

Now…it wasn't that Sasuke wasn't enjoying Naruto's misery, (hell, he had found Naruto's "thoughts" to be quite flattering) but it was his need to torment Sakura just a bit that had brought on his sudden behavior change.

"You know Sakura," he began as he laid his head upon hers and slowly slid his arm around her waist in a faux comforting gesture as much as it was to prevent her from escaping. Naruto watched on from his seat on the floor. "You've yet to give me a straight answer yourself."

"Straight answer?" She asked cautiously, with good cause.

"I know you say nothing happened last night, but I'm curious…you mentioned having an 'exchange of words' with our dear sensei but why did Naruto find out about it at the same time as I did?"

"I don't understand…" Sasuke could feel her pulling away from him but he his hold didn't waver.

"_Something_ must have happened last night. From what I can tell you were alone with him for quite some time. So what else did you guys talk about?"

"Not much, just boring things. Astrology, horoscopes, and like I said before, his aversion to being called 'sensei'." She replied, keeping her voice as causal as possible.

"If it was so boring, Sakura-chan, why d'ya go to bed so late?" She instantly turned to stare at their blue-eyed companion. The jerks were going to double-team her! She knew the moment Naruto opened his mouth that there would be no way for her to stay tight-lipped much longer, but she wasn't going to let them win that easily.

"I went to bed late because we stood talking til late. Don't worry though, I'll remember next time to ask you both for permission before staying up past my bedtime."

She heard Sasuke suck his teeth and felt his hold loosen. Victory was a mere inch within her grasp but unfortunately, Naruto had chosen that instance to reinstate a certain suffix that would inevitably be her undoing.

"Well, Kakashi-sempai didn't mention anything so maybe nothing happened after all." He offered Sasuke, but the sharingan wielder wasn't convinced. As soon as Naruto began his sentence he saw Sakura's face go red.

"Hn, I knew it." He claimed as he began to pry her from his shoulder, where she was attempting to hide her blush. "Something _did_ happen with Kakashi last night. And it definitely has something to do with the way Naruto's saying his name." Naruto cocked his head to the side not understanding how Sasuke had come to that conclusion, though enjoying Sakura's embarrassment all the same.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?"

She shook her head not quite trusting herself to speak, so Sasuke decided to try a different tactic.

"Naruto." He nodded in comprehension.

"Sa-ku-ra-chyaan. Why did you get all red when I said…_Kakashi-sempai_?" She tried pulling away from Sasuke's grasp but with Naruto now on the other side of her there wasn't really any place to run. The most she could do was to bury her flushed face in her hands.

"Cut it out!"

"_Kakashi-sempai_…Kakashi-sempaiKakashi-sempaiKakashi-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'll talk, just shut up!" The two guys shared a look of triumph while Sakura recomposed herself. "You have _no_ idea how perverted that sounds…"

"Perverted?" She inhaled deeply before trusting her poise enough to answer.

"Yes, perverted. Last night, after all the talking with Kakashi and what not, I managed to…well. Ugh!" She felt her face heat up again. "I, kinda read some of…Kakashi's novel…" Both were staring at her quietly, amusement clearing showing. "…_with_ Kakashi…"

She was fidgeting in her seat with her head hanging low enough to hide behind her bangs. But the uncomfortable silence was instantly broken when Naruto threw himself on the floor laughing hysterically.

"You _what_!?!" He asked holding his sides.

"Oh shut up will you! It not _that _big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! _You were reading _PORN_ with Kakashi-sempai_!" She groaned and buried herself deeper into the orange coat. "I mean come on! You gotta see the humor in that! '_Sensei, what does this '_pen-is_' word mean_?' HA!"

Deciding she had had enough, Sakura excused herself to the restroom while Naruto was still writhing with laughter on the floor.

"Come on Sasuke, you gotta admit it's funny! _Sakura-chan_ out of all people, reading porn with Kakashi-sempai!" Sasuke said nothing, but his broadened grin spoke wonders to him.

"You know when she calms down she's going to kill you, right."

"Yeah, but she so deserves it! She likes to pretend she's the only one in the group without a libido. It's good to see she's picked up at least a little perversity from the rest of us!"

"The rest of us? I hope I'm not lumped in there."

"Oh please, you're the first one I'm talking about, don't act coy!"

"Coy? Just because I happen to have a sex drive I'm marked a pervert?"

"No! But I'd say openly making out with Kakashi-sempai makes you one!" He smiled and stuck his tongue out as Sasuke made a face of annoyance.

"Fine, but why am _I_ the first one to come to mind?"

"Because Teme, you just got that_ look_…" What the hell was he going on about now? "…Like everything you do is perverted!"

"How the hell is everything I do perverted?" The Jinchuuriki laughed.

"Its not like you can help it…it's just who you are. From your movements to the way you talk, everything about you just oozes pheromones! Just watching you can make a person feel like they've witnessed something naughty! I know it sometimes has that affect on me!"

"…moron." Sasuke insulted, choosing to ignore the fact that his teammate may have just cheerfully admit to getting hard-ons simply from watching him do normal, everyday things. "If anyone should come first to mind it should be Kakashi. Especially after last night…"

Sakura sauntered back into the room and quietly took a seat on the recliner as to not call attention to herself.

"Sure he comes to mind, -hell, he's a close second- but I'd hardly say he comes before you! The most Kakashi-sempai does is read Icha Icha, and _maybe_ every now and then makes an off comment. You on the other hand…it's just a daily thing with you! Whether you realize it or not!"

"I hardly think my mannerisms make me the biggest pervert out of the group. You, and apparently Sakura too," he said while throwing his head in her direction "both do your perverted things consciously. I'd say that makes you both worse than me."

"Yeah, well, at least we're not the ones getting all touchy-feely with sempai, right, Sakura-chan?"

…

Both men turned to the recliner when an immediate reply wasn't offered.

"Sakura-chan??"

Her response wasn't in words, but in the way she bit her lower lip, the way she avoided their gazes, the way the cold water she had just finished splashing upon her face did nothing to cool her newly heated cheeks.

While Naruto was thoroughly stunned, Sasuke felt nothing but amusement.

"Hn, you were saying…Usuratonkachi."

"_Sakura-chan_?" He questioned again in a weaker voice as he made his way over to where she sat. The Uchiha followed.

"So how far did you get?" Sasuke asked trying to lighten the mood (or perhaps loving the fact that he was no longer the only one who messed around with Kakashi). "If we're talking bases…"

He saw it coming but took the hit anyways. Besides, Naruto hadn't put his all into the punch; he had taken harder ones when they were only fooling around on several different occasions.

Naruto threw a nasty glare at the dark haired shinobi before Sakura's mumbling caught his attention.

"What was that?"

"I said…I slipped right passed first and slid straight into second…" The stillness in the room was dispelled this time by Sasuke's chuckling.

"Icha Icha and off comments my ass."

"How…w-wh…" Naruto, now sitting beside her on the recliner's armrest, was apparently far too shocked to find humor in the situation.

"It just happened ok! One minute I was reading that stupid book, then…certain _thoughts_ began playing themselves out in my head, and the next thing I knew one happy little hand was traveling up my thigh while the other camped out on a breast!" Both pairs of eyes instantly flicker down to the breast in question before quickly returning to her face. She rolled her eyes as she zipped the orange jacket all the way up before throwing herself back in her seat. She was embarrassed enough as it was without these two eyeing her down.

Sasuke's amusement never faltered but Naruto's shock increased substantially. Not to mention he was now sporting his own lightly pinkened cheeks (though Sasuke figured that probably had more to do with the fact that Sakura had just used the word 'breast' in a sentence).

"For the record, I blame both of you…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't think so. If I remember correctly, you were the one who started last night's 'game'. If anything, Naruto and I should blame _you_ for all the crazy happenings. Excuse us if we wanted to sleep off our troubles."

"Well, what kind of men leaves a lady alone to fend for herself in the middle of the night!?"

"Hn, evidently not Kakashi…"

"DAMN IT SASUKE! That's not the point!" He was laughing again which would have surprised her had she not have been the one he was laughing at. She understood it was merely friendly banter, but it was still discomforting all the same. "Sometimes I swear I want punch your face in!" Her idle threat did nothing to dissuade his enjoyment.

"Sakura-chan, don't listen to Sasuke," Naruto offered, after finally calming down from his initial shock, "it's not like he's one to talk."

"Thanks, but I still want to punch him all the same."

"Tell you what, if he keeps it up I'll even hold him down for you." She glared at Sasuke while he stared right back, happily entertained.

"You can both try but I think it highly impossible. I've got you both out classed." Sakura rolled her eyes yet again. Even Naruto seemed un-amused.

"Whatever you say Teme. Anyways," He said with a crooked smile as he rose, "I'm out of here. Gotta load of laundry to do and sittin around here isn't getting it done any faster."

"What? You're leaving?" Sakura asked looking up at him like a lamb about to be left for the wolves.

"Yup. Clean underwear is a luxury I've yet to indulge in since…psh, I don't even remember when."

"…ew."

"Don't say 'ew' til you've live the free life I have!" He swayed his hips sinuously as to bring attention to his 'commando' status.

"…_ew_."

"Well then," he laughed "all the more reason for me to get going now, huh."

He gave Sakura a quick good-bye hug (despite her obvious negativity towards him at the moment) and Sasuke received a couple of pats on the shoulder as well as a thank you for his hospitality, then he was gone.

The room was too quiet in the Jinchuuriki's absence and for a minute Sakura contemplated leaving as well. But the awkwardness was washed away once Sasuke flopped down on his couch and stretched.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?"

She observed his casual attitude as he half-laid, half-sat on the farthest corner of his sofa before deciding that she didn't want to risk it.

"I'd rather you didn't. The last couple of times you've asked me something it hasn't ended well for me." He smiled at this then lazily patted the seat cushion beside him. She got up and made her way over to his side, figuring she could trust him at least _that_ much.

They sat together in silence yet again, though this time a much more comfortable silence. In the relaxed atmosphere Sasuke took the liberty of pulling her closer to his side as he let his eyes fall closed while Sakura allowed her mind to wander. Her aimless thoughts, however, eventually led back to the man beside her, suddenly recalling an earlier incident.

"Sasuke?" A grunt was received in response.

"Can I ask _you_ something?" Another throaty reply.

"What really happened when I left you guys this morning?"

At first she received no reaction, but she knew better than to believe he hadn't heard her.

It didn't take too long for one corner of his mouth to rise up in a lazy smirk.

"Naruto amuses me." She was about to ask what he meant when he readily continued on his own. "He avidly accused me of liking you too much." Her brows scrunched up from the ambiguity of his statement.

"And do you?"

His lazy smirk became more prominent.

"I suppose I do. But if you would ask me the same question about Naruto, or even Kakashi, I don't believe my answer would be any different." She wasn't sure why, but that made her smile. "He decided to bring to light your…physical attributes -though I'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you otherwise."

Sakura wasn't quite sure how she felt about them talking about her when she wasn't around, but she didn't waste her time scowling at the idea seeing as the action would have been lost since Sasuke's eyes were still closed.

"Anyways, the three of us sat around talking about your _finer_ qualities before Kakashi turned his focus to me…and that's when everything went downhill. Kakashi started talking about my own 'finer attributes' with Naruto, -completely ridiculous things from my…" he sighed as he braced himself for the humiliation he was about to face, though his stoic expression never gave him away "…'cute heinie' to my 'sweet apricot lips'." He ignored her obnoxious laughter.

"Honestly, the man can be absurdly idiotic. Now why the dobe decided to take _anything_ he said to heart, I'll never understand, but it was easy to tell that the moronic things that were spewed were affecting Naruto in a way that seemed to have pleased Kakashi…so I decided to play along. Hn, only now do I understand why he reacted the way he did."

"You mean by beating both your heads in?"

"Yeah…"

"So what was it that you did exactly?"

"I dared him to prove Kakashi wrong. Kakashi dared him to kiss me. Before we knew it Naruto went into attack mode. Apparently he deals with shyness by forcibly rectifying what ever it is that makes him uncomfortable." A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched out a little more, moving Sakura into a more comfortable position in the process.

The kunoichi sat quietly besides Sasuke's resting form.

_Shy_? Naruto and shy were words that were _never_ found together in the same sentence. And she wouldn't have believed it either if she hadn't been on the receiving end of his hasty tackle attack. But shy because of Sasuke? Now that was something she definitely didn't expect. If anything, she would have thought Naruto would have kissed him just to spite them both…at least that's what she would have done.

She looked down at the motionless shinobi, right arm loosely draped over her waist, eyes ever closed, lips slightly parted, and then smiled as she slowly descended towards his face.

His eyes drooped open to observe her while he lay unresponsive to her kiss. She broke away quickly enough and smiled while licking her own lips.

"Sweet, but I wouldn't say its apricot. Either way I do believe there is some truth behind the madness. I'm sure Naruto will be pleased to know."

He too was smiling when she regarded him as 'sweet', but it didn't last as his features soon took on a small scowl of sorts. He looked to be confused, but instead of questioning her further like she assumed he was going to, he pulled her closer until their mouths met yet again. First lips.

Sakura was surprised by this but didn't pull away. His eyes were still opened, as were hers, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He was watching her as if he were gauging her reactions towards him, as if he were expecting her to pull away as he got more daring.

He began to sit up a little more adding further pressure to their kiss, one arm propping himself up while the other was held securely around her waist in an effort to bring her closer as well. Then teeth.

She jumped slightly at the feel of her bottom lip being tugged between his sharp teeth. The action causing a tingling sensation to shoot down her spine. Her eyes had fallen closed during this but when they reopened she was greeted by a self-satisfied grin. She herself simpered at her own reaction just before he abruptly grabbed her by her hips. Before she knew it he was over her, between her legs, with her back now pressed firmly into the seat cushions behind her. Then tongue.

She didn't have time to assess their new positions before resuming the kiss. And somewhere between the sucking and the nipping she lost herself to the feel of his tongue sliding against her own. How or when it happened, she couldn't say, but with the lusty haze she was in she didn't let herself care. The feelings, the sensations, all so strange to her. Strange though not _un_familiar, not unknowing.

A noise, the drone of a zipper, reached her ears. She didn't mind, it was getting insufferably hot wearing that oversized coat anyway. Then touch.

Her shirt lifted just enough for Sasuke to seize the dip of her midsection. The cool feel of icy fingers did wonders to her once touched to her heated flesh. His cold hand traveled higher to grip her on the side of her ribcage, thumb running underneath the under-wire of her brazier. A half-moan, half-whimper escaped her throat and it was then that she could tell Sasuke was losing himself to her as well. She was certain he would have chuckled, or at least have given an arrogant smirk if he wasn't too far gone. Instead, he kissed harder and repeated the act. The same soft sound escaped her once more, only this time accompanied by the arching of her back. This simple move temporarily broke their kiss as Sasuke's hips involuntarily jerked forward tearing a sensual grunt from both participants.

His hand traveled downwards, to her thigh. Lifting it to bend at the knee. Urging it to spread wider. Still firmly pressed to her most sensitive area. Their lips connected yet again.

It was more difficult to focus on the kiss as she could feel him pulsing against her center…as his fingers were now kneading her thigh. She could feel her own body giving way to light, random spasms and not before long his hips gave another violent snap forward.

They broke apart.

He eyes remained closed, either willing himself more in control or simply enjoying the feel of himself digging insistently into her throbbing core, she couldn't say. Though both where still clothed, the light slacks he wore and the thin shorts on her left little unfelt.

Slowly, purposefully, he gave an experimental dry thrust.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

She mewled in such a way that made him want to drive himself into her so fast and so hard that it was frustrating that he couldn't, _maddening _that their clothes were still in the way.

And then it happened. If he was thinking straight he would have seen it coming since the beginning, and now that it did he couldn't help the distressing expression he just _knew_ was on his face. Just as he was reaching for the hem of her over-skirt she gave him '_the look_'. The '_I'm sorry_' look. The guilty look that regrettably said '_I can't do this_'.

"Sasuke?" He closed his eyes and nodded. Why the fuck did her voice have to sound so inviting when saying his name…while silently asking him to forgive her because she couldn't give him what he needed.

He rolled his lips in and blushed slightly as his lower half clearly didn't get the message that this wasn't going to continue and gave a rather lively jump in protest to their ceased motions.

He grabbed the sides of her cheek in his palms resting his forehead on his left wrist in a bit of defeat. Small rapid puffs of air gently caressed her ear, slowly moving her pink tresses from her neck. He buried his face there.

She was still as he began tracing the juncture between her jaw and neck with feathery kisses. That alone would have been enough to make her forget she asked him to stop, but she wouldn't have to. A few seconds into it and he stopped on his own.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of her face…down her neck. She shivered at his touch. He held his breath. But his hands never ceased, softly moving to her shoulders, one sliding down an arm, then paused.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across her collarbone. He came to rest with the left side of his face pressed tenderly against her chest.

Listening to the rhythmic pattern of her heart. Taking in her scent.

She felt as though she couldn't inhale but at the same time was breathing heavily, as if trying desperately to compensate for sudden oxygen deprivation.

It was enough to make him want to yell at her. She was breathing as though _he_ were the one torturing _her_! Her heart beat was thumping like _she_ was the one fighting for control! But her sweet scent was what really made him aggravated! Sure she smelled the way she's always smelled, but for some reason it was a bit off. It was familiar in a way, yet very different in another. It just might have been due to the fact that she was sweating a bit, but all in all it was a extremely pleasurable scent…enough so to make him irate! His 'little problem' was obviously something that was not going to go away with time…he'll be jerking off in the shower once she was gone…

Sasuke could feel her heart rate and breathing slowly became more steady as she continued to lay unmoving beneath him. His own heart still feverishly banged against his chest, and it was beginning to anger him! Who was _she_ to ignore his plight? How could she just cool off and leave him with a raging hard-on like this!?! He sneered at the thought. This wouldn't have happened if he were…

He recalled Kakashi getting about this far with the kunoichi…

This wouldn't have happened if he were…Naruto…

He pushed himself off of her, paying no mind (or at least trying not to) to the prominent tent in the front of his pants. Sitting on the far side of his couch with his head slouched over in his hands he looked at her. Hair matted down, lips swollen, laying on _his_ couch wearing _Naruto's_ jacket. He turned away as he could clearly feel what it was that was bothering him (aside from his sexual frustrations).

Envy.

"Let me ask you a question, Sakura." The harsh tone of his voice making her wince. "If I were Naruto, if Kakashi were Naruto…would you have asked us to stop?"

Her eyes widened to saucers.

"_What_?"

**

* * *

**AN: Boo me, keep going - lol! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am but a mere fangirl with an unhealthy obsession. All right go to peeps over at Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Viz Media, (more peeps who I don't know) and of course, the God himself, Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warnings:** Icha Icha abuse, embarrassing conversations, manly smooching and public indecency all follow. Proceed with caution. XD

**Pairings: **Kaka/Saku/Naru/Sasu (so close you can almost taste it, lol)

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Um…heheh. Don't be mad at me, I really do love you all!

Sorry I Asked

_Tatsuki sat silently in the stilled darkness. To say he wasn't exhausted would be misleading as he was more than burned out. But the fatigue he felt was pushed aside as he laid unmoving beside his team. _Tap _A slew of entangled limbs, crumpled/discarded clothing, and misplaced weaponry made up the scene before him. _Tap

_The tranquil sight of peaceful, chaotic slumber brought forth such overwhelming feelings that it made it _Tap _impossible for Tatsuki to find rest before he was positive he drank in the moment to it's fullest potential. _Tap _After all, a moment of calm, uninterrupted bliss was such a thing that was hard to come by for the _Tap

…

The book was slowly lowered, revealing an un-amused (and possibly annoyed) visage.

"Are you trying to grate on my nerves or does it come naturally to you?"

"You know Kakashi, I was beginning to suspect you had forgotten about me. I was almost hurt." The auburn headed ninja replied while smiling in such a way that could easily have panties dropped in 0.2 seconds flat.

"So then the irritation was done purposely. How wonderful." Kakashi closed his book and watched as the man across the table placed the senbon, that was previously used to hit the empty glass, back into his mouth; a most familiar position.

"You know" Genma began as he grasped his glass and began tapping it with his fingertips, "I _did_ buy the last round…maybe you wanna get this one…"

Kakashi sighed as he looked down at his book with a face of forlorn hope.

"I thought that's where Anko went. Didn't she say something like that before she got up?" A scoff.

"Yeah, and that was like a half hour ago! That bitch is long gone by now, probably off swindling another table for free booze! Seriously man, get your nose out of that book long enough to at least be good company! I ain't the type a guy who likes to drink alone." His plead was taken in with a bored expression before Kakashi opened his book to continue where he left off.

_After all, a moment of calm, uninterrup-_

"I _saaaid_ nose OUT of the book! I mean _come on_! It's not even like it's that great! 'Passion' is like the weakest volume of all 'Icha Icha'." Genma proclaimed as he flipped through the pages of the little plum colored book he had snatched from the other jounin's grasp.

Kakashi sat and watched as his tattered copy of the novel under went the senbon wielder's torment. Genma droned on about all the flaws in the writing and let downs in the sex department but Kakashi's eye remained glued on his book. He may be able to block out the verbal injustice but he couldn't tear his eye away from the rough page turns, the bending of the front cover, the way it was inconsiderable laid in the ring of condensation that had been left behind from Genma moved glass. And even though it was only his 'mission' copy, it still hurt to see it undergo such blatant abuse.

"…and we're talking three guys and a chick! That's way too much cock if ya ask me! Three chicks and a guy, now _there's _your novel! Hell, lose the guy all together! A couple of hotties going at it and we'll be talking best seller list baby! Any healthy guy in their right mind would be-"

"Icha Icha Violence."

"What was that?"

"An orgy of kunoichi. If that's what you're looking for it's already been done…Icha Icha Violence. They even have that one out on video, it's a classic." He calmly picked up his book, rubbed the moist end of it off on his sleeve then carried on with his reading. Genma sighed.

"_Fine_! I'll get this round as well, but after this you're on your own." He was about to get up when a firm hand on his shoulder patted him down in his seat.

"Ah Ha! My good friends! To see such faces in this place at an hour like this is a surprise indeed! Allow me to join you as I come baring the finest sake this tavern has to offer!" Great…Gai.

Not that Genma had a problem with him or anything, it just meant that his bar tab was about to be upped by another person. And after already taking hits from the swindling, ebullient kunoichi and the stingy Copy-ninja, he simply wasn't looking forward to adding further bodies to his bill. Still, Genma was anything but a cheap man, and the fact that Gai did bring booze with him had helped matters as he was in desperate need of another drink.

Genma scooted down the booth the make room for Gai while Kakashi greeted him with friendly indifference and a familiar "yo", all the while never looking up from the purple paperback.

"So, my lively companions," Gai began as he readily poured drinks around the table, "what brings you here on an evening such as this? And at the farthest corner of the tavern, so unsocial." Kakashi mumble some unintelligent response about a mission while Genma rolled his eyes after bringing the sake to his lips.

"A mission? Together I presume?"

"Nah, old one-eye there got stuck with his regular team of misfits while I went solo on a lame ass scouting mission. We kinda met up here like you did."

"Ah, hard work does deserve it's rewards! I myself was out training with my hard working prodigy before coming here. I tried to bring the boy along but he insisted on continuing training. After lecturing him about importance of rest he promised me he'd stop by later." He refilled his small cup along with Genma's then turned to address the masked shinobi across the table.

"Well then Kakashi, what's say you and I have a lively competition of sorts! A battle unlike any we've done before! I'll even allow you to choose the terms of our first match!" Gai suggested flashing his 'nice guy' pose for added effect.

He was ignored.

"Heh. Gai, good buddy, you're wasting your time. I'll be surprised if you're able to engage him in a five minute conversation let alone a competition. This guy here hasn't looked up from that thing long enough to even scout out the babes in this joint! I mean who wants to live in a fantasy world when the real thing is right in front of him!" Kakashi silently raised one of his hands giving Genma the opportunity to effectively slap Icha Icha down on the table. "This stupid thing isn't even worth it! Icha Icha _Tactics _I can understand, but _this_? Gai, can you please tell him 'Passion' sucks!"

Gai placed a hand under his chin while looking from the neglected book to Kakashi's amusingly distraught appearance.

"All Icha Icha is a work of art in its own right. My personal favorite is Icha Icha Drama! The action, the suspense, the-"

"The _sex_! Now there's a novel with backbone! Unlike this sissy, cuddle-n-fluff crap your reading. I swear Kakashi, the target audience for this one was for women!" Kakashi, with his ever mopey expression, looked up at Genma weakly.

"How do you figure?" He asked, reaching for his battered, mistreated novel once again.

"Oh come on, the over used emphasis on love, the way they're always savin' that one chick, and not to repeat myself, but that whole three-to-one thing I mentioned before is a _big_ clue in! It'd be nothing but sap if it weren't for their epic final battle and that Kai guy didn't die in the end." Genma picked up Kakashi's untouched ochoko and downed the drink as well as his own. The Copy-ninja didn't even seem to notice.

Kakashi wanted to tell Genma that that was the point. That the novel was _about _intense emotions and strong sexual desires, thus earning it's name…but kept quite in fear of having his precious Icha Icha beaten because of it (…again).

He was about to recommit to his book when Gai successfully grabbed his attention.

"Hey Kakashi. Isn't that your boy over there."

"Yeah, the energetic one…" Genma offered, "though, he looks pretty glum if you ask me." He turned in his seat and sure enough there was Naruto walking by looking about as happy as a kid whose puppy were just kicked.

What was he doing out here? Wasn't he suppose to be with Sasuke and Sakura? He noticed the sun getting ready to begin its evening decent and figured that it had been awhile since their split earlier today. Perhaps their little get together was already over, but from the way Naruto was slumping around their meet may have ended early due to problematic causes.

Well, might as well invite him over. The guy looked like he could use a drink.

As he made his way over to Naruto he heard Genma yelling something about closing his bar tab, but Kakashi paid him no mind.

"Yo." Naruto's head snapped up at the unexpected greeting, face instantly shifting into his cheerful smile.

"Kakashi-sempai! What are you doing here?" A hand was placed on top of his head, wordlessly directing him into the bar.

"Oh, just doing the usual. Having a drink, doing some light reading. Nothing exciting. You should join me." He led Naruto to the back corner of the bar, letting him slide down the booth before taking his seat and opening his book.

"Ah Naruto! Come to join in the festivities have you! Well, I'll go procure more alcohol!"

"Uh, no no." Naruto said waving his arms at Gai. "I won't be drinking. I'm not staying long. Kinda have chores that I've been putting off." He slumped against the wall beside him while releasing a lengthy sigh.

"Surely chores haven't got you brooding. What has you in such low spirits?" He sighed again allowing a lazy smile to wash over him.

"It's nothing. I've just had a long day is all."

Gai made a face though said nothing more on the subject. Instead, he began going on and on about his team and the exciting missions they have been getting as of late. Before long he was interrupted by Genma as he rejoined the group with a rather large bottle of mystery liquor after paying off his balance.

"Hey guys. Check what I scored from the hottie behind the counter! Half off after giving her my address! Won't be a lonely night for me!" He proclaimed, setting down four fresh glasses on the table. He filled them all quickly enough, sliding one in front of the other three. Naruto tried refusing his but both Genma and Gai weren't taking no for an answer.

"Nonsense Naruto! A drink to Genma's good fortune is a drink that must not be refused."

"Yeah kid! Just down it in one gulp and be done with it!" Genma said, insistently pushing the glass further towards the younger shinobi. Naruto grabbed it, saying nothing more as he brought the drink to his lips. Two large gulps later and he was slamming his empty glass down on the table with a grimace.

"Ugh, that has one hell of a kick! Burned the whole way down, what the hell was that?" Genma and Gai laughed at the boy's reaction after downing their own drinks.

"It's an acquired taste," Genma explained, grabbing Naruto's glass and refilling it, "you'll get used to it."

"Nuh uh, I ain't touching another drop of that stuff. Especially not if Kakashi-sempai hasn't touched his." He pointed accusingly at Kakashi as he casually continued reading, the world beyond the pages lost to him. This appeared to have angered the senbon wielder, Naruto noted, since he seemed to spill a lot more alcohol on to the table rather than in his glass.

Genma turned to Naruto, eyes slightly lagging behind on the ex-ANBU's form, before addressing the whiskered youth.

"Yeah well, Hatake's never really been one to fit in at parties. The damn guy's idea of social drinking is gluing a fucking book to his face and mooching drinks off others every now and then. How the guy ever gets laid, I'll never know." Kakashi lowered his book and creased his eye in fake cheerfulness, before raising his glass.

"To Genma. May all his lays be as good and easy as mine."

"Here here!" Gai agreed enthusiastically as he threw back his glass at the ridiculous toast. Naruto looked on as if they were all crazy then eyed his own drink, deciding the toast wasn't worth it. When he looked up again Kakashi's mask was around his neck while he drank and Naruto couldn't help but feel awkward. There before him was the face that had caused all his present problems, the face that was responsible for all his current confusion.

The face that he secretly wanted to beat.

He looked away when he caught himself staring, but he scowled a bit at the thought of Kakashi removing his mask so easily in front of his other companions. Last night he recalled Kakashi's willingness to allow Sasuke, and Sasuke alone, the opportunity of seeing what laid behind the mask. Yet here he was without a care in the world as to who got to see the pale skin underneath. He figured it wasn't really a big deal since it was only Gai and Genma at the table, and that they were in the farthest end of the bar, but it was just the fact that he almost _hadn't_ seen his face that made Naruto a bit spiteful inside. The confusing thought had Naruto picking up his glass and downing it before he even realized what he was doing.

He had been so close to not seeing it, what would it have been like if he hadn't? Would he had ever gotten the chance, would Kakashi have shown him on his own? Would Kakashi have never messed around with both Sakura and Sasuke? At the thought of those two he felt himself scowling again.

"You okay?" He quickly glanced up to see three other faces looking at him with concerned expressions. A sheepish smile spread across his face as he brought a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah…heheh, it's the alcohol."

"Should I go get you something different?" At this Genma choked on his drink.

"Why you dirty little penny pincher! I oughtta ring that neck of yours-"

"Um," Naruto interfered, "that won't be necessary. As of now I'm cutting myself off."

"Yeah well that ain't the point kid! This cheap bastard here has been sitting with me for four hours already and has not _once_ offered to buy a drink! Then you come along with your…your-"

"Youthful disposition."

"Youthfu-" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence to give a look to Gai to say he wasn't really helping, but Gai flashed him a bright smile and a thumbs up none the less. "Your _whatever_ and next thing you know, Kakashi's wallet is finally ready to make an appearance!"

"Huh, is that so?" It was said in a tired voice, and his eye held disinterest while glancing over his opened book, but the small smile tugging at the corner of his exposed mouth was enough to show he was clearly enjoying pissing the other shinobi off.

"You know Kakashi, if I wasn't so concerned about seeming the violent type in front of my new lady friend, I'd rip you a new one right here…"

He turned the page, never looking up at Genma.

"Hn."

Naruto watched as Gai held Genma back, coaxing him down into his seat. Words of reassurance and 'time and place' spilt from Gai's mouth and the Jinchuuriki couldn't help but find the situation humorous. Wasn't Gai usually the one to get pissed off by Kakashi's 'cool demeanor', the one who never thought about time and place when challenging his 'worth adversary' to pointless duels? Perhaps these three where slightly more inebriated than they let on…Genma did mention something about being here for four hours…

"…rotten, good for nothing, porn reading, ass… Tell me something, kid. What was it like having this cheap pervert as a sensei? You don't _seem_ to be corrupted or scarred by the man, but I could be wrong."

"Now now Shiranui-san, I would never _dream _of corrupting or scarring one of my cute little teammates. They do, after all, look up to me with trust and respect." And it was _realllly_ hard not scoff at that! The trust and respect comment he could over look, but Naruto wouldn't exactly call last night un-scarring. Still, as the older jounin ruffled his hair he found it hard to suppress his smile as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, _Hatake-san_, I wasn't exactly asking you, now was I? _You_ may not realize it but I'm sure all three of your little underlings are somehow slightly fucked up because of you! It's just not possible for them to come out unscathed."

"Genma, I hardly think that's fair to Kakashi. Although one does influence their students once they take on the roll of sensei, I can personally vouch for Kakashi and say he has trained three very fine shinobi. And not one of them have the perverse tendencies that he has!" Kakashi's face contorted at the testimony, though thanked Gai none the less. Genma, on the other hand, didn't seem to think much of Gai's word. He was -in lieu of his self-proclaimed arch rivalry- sickeningly loyal to Kakashi.

"Tell me Naruto, roughly how many Icha Icha books have you read in your life time?" An eyebrow raised but not much thought was given to the question.

"One. Well, more like half of one…they're not really my thing." An unanticipated answer.

"Really? Just one. What the hell's wrong with you? I mean, I didn't really expect you to read _all_ of them like Kakashi, but 'half of one' was definitely not what I expected either!"

"Well, the one I read was really boring. It had all these big words and stupid scenes that I couldn't make it to the end." For the umpteenth time today he was being stared at with a look of such concern he was sure they were going to send him home soon to sleep off his mild delirium. He was really starting to feel uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Kid, you better tell me that's a joke. I mean, which one did you try to read? 'Passion'? Cause that's the only one I'd agree with you on." Kakashi spared a venomous glance towards the callous ninja before returning his attention to Naruto.

"Um, I think it was 'Tactics'…or something like that." Well, that probably did it. If Kakashi wasn't in shock before, he was certainly having an aneurism now. The look on his face was priceless, but it didn't really help matters as the other two present at the table gave him their own looks of disbelief. It was quite unnerving.

"My good boy, I can understand your reluctance to finish due to its confusing vocabulary, but I must insist you give 'Tactics' another chance. It has got to be one of the finest pieces of literature Master Jiraiya has ever produced!"

"Stupid scenes!?! About the only thing stupid in relation to that book is the fact that _you _didn't finish reading it! Now I see how Kakashi's rubbed off on you! You're both annoying as hell in large doses!" He drank what little alcohol was left in the bottle before giving the younger ninja a once over. "Geez, and here I was sure that you at least whacked off to Icha Icha like Kakashi."

Naruto felt his leg being patted reassuringly as the Copy-nin spoke, but the soothing gesture only seemed to heighten his discomfort.

"Now Genma, how Naruto gets off is his business, and his business alone. Isn't that right, Naruto." Oh lord, _why were they discussing this again_? The subject alone could have easily brought on his embarrassment, but the fact that Kakashi seemed to think that smiling the way he was, was somehow helping him instead of doing funny things to his stomach, and- _why the hell was his hand still on his leg!?!_ A nervous laugh seemed to be the only thing he could muster up in response to Kakashi's comment as he tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the appendage that appeared to have found solace in his lap.

"Psh! Ain't no use playing the innocent card kid. You'll only further disappoint me. I mean, talk about rubbing a guy the wrong way! 'Tactics' is only the single greatest book in existence! Uh, I've gotta get out of here before you put me in even more of a funk." He stood a bit unsteadily confirming to Naruto that he was, indeed, more intoxicated than he let on. "I'm expecting company later tonight and if I stick around here you're bound to tell me you're a _virgin_, or something equally stupid and I refuse to let your problems eat away at my brain all night."

And it was probably for the better that Genma left before catching Naruto's blush at his departing words (or to a particular _word_ to be exact). Gai and Kakashi, on the other hand, were a different matter all together.

For a moment, no one at the table spoke as Naruto slunk his head down onto the slab surface and Gai gave a few awkward coughs. Shortly after Kakashi decided to give a go at trying to break up the tension.

"So, um,…"

"Shut up."

"Right." He nodded his head and tried to suppress his smile.

The silence stretched on a bit longer before Gai opted to chance speaking.

"Well it's nothing to be ashamed of Naruto! Matters such as this should never be rushed, as situations of the intimate nature are to be treaded delicately! Why, I remember my first time when-"

"Gai, no one wants to hear about your first time."

"Ah, good thinking Kakashi! Mustn't fill the boy's head with _ideas_." Kakashi inwardly shuttered at the thought and Naruto groaned at the unwanted attention. "Just know that it will happen in it's own time, and when it does the moment will be _spectacular_, and well worth the wait!" His teeth sparkled at the sheer force of his smile further adding to Naruto's humiliation before Kakashi thankfully intervened.

"Gai, didn't you say Lee was going to meet you after his training? Maybe you should go check on him since it is already dark and all, and he's yet to make an appearance." This time his leg received a comforting squeeze as Gai took the bait.

"Ah, yes, how time flies! I unfortunately must be going now Naruto, my protégé is bound to get reckless in his pursuit of power if I leave him to his own will. Kakashi, this was indeed an enjoyable evening. Perhaps next time we will get around to un-evening our score. Till then I take my leave." And the green beast was gone.

Kakashi watched as Naruto laid motionless on the table. If anyone were to pass by they would assume the young man was unconscious from too much alcohol consumption. As the thought made its way across Kakashi's mind, he figured a little alcohol would probably get Naruto out of his sulk.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I offered to buy you a drink. If you want one now, I'll be more than happy to-"

"I don't want a drink."

"Are you sure? I think it could really liven you up and help-"

"I don't want to liven up, and for that matter can you get your hand off my leg." A smile.

"I rather like my hand where it is. And personally, I think you can do with a _little_ livening up. Honestly, it not that big of a deal that you're a vir-"

"_Can we talk about something else now_?" A moment of amused thoughtfulness passed.

"Hm, I suppose we could. How about we talk about what's _really_ bothering you?" Naruto lifted his head slightly to face the older man but found it too much trouble and allowed his head to drop down once more.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the fact that you've seemed a bit mopey since before you even entered the bar." Naruto didn't respond. "If I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with Sasuke and Sakura."

"And what led you to that conclusion?" Kakashi shrugged.

"It's just me speculating. The three of you were together earlier so I just kind of figured. So are you going to let me know what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing? Then why aren't you still with them?" A displeased expression shifted the blonde's features.

"I left to do laundry."

"Ah, so you're upset cause I'm holding you up?"

"NO! I'm upset because Sa-" He cut himself off when he saw Kakashi's victorious grin. Damn it! Second time today he walked right into that. "…_fine_! I'm upset, ok. It's not like you didn't already know!"

"Go on, what's this all about?"

Naruto sat up a little more, elbows on the table, hands buried in his hair.

"I don't even know where to start. I mean, everything was going so well. We were all chilling at Sasuke's having lunch and just talking. But then next thing I know Sakura's spewing a story about breast fondling and then her and Sasuke are all arguing about who was responsible for last night! A part of me didn't want to stick around for that conversation so I decided to call it a night. And I did have laundry to! It wasn't just me pulling an excuse out of my ass!"

Naruto's ramble hadn't exactly cleared anything up for the ex-ANBU.

"So you're moping because of the conversation or the fact that you ran away from it?"

"NO! Neither! It was what happened _after_ I left…"

His head hit the table once more before groaning and sitting up to face Kakashi.

"So I was walking to my house, right, taking my sweet time. But like half way there I realized I didn't have my jacket, left it over at Sasuke's. And I mean come on, I'm about to do laundry! Who wouldn't go back for their favorite jacket? So I turn myself around, picking up the pace, and I'm back on his door step in no time flat…only I don't knock…" His mile-a-minute recapitulation substantially slowed. "…it's Sasuke and Sakura. Why would I knock?"

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face as if willing the memory to wash away. Kakashi waited quietly.

"So like an idiot I just waltz on in there and I find 'Sasuke' _and _'Sakura'…" His fingers intertwined so that Kakashi would catch on the part of the story he wasn't too keen on recapping "_ON MY JACKET_!"

Naruto wasn't all too certain, but he had expected either sympathy or indifference from the man. The hefty laughter he got in response, however, completely throw him for a loop.  
"_What the hell are you laughing at_!?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not following. Are you upset about catching Sakura and Sasuke having sex, or are you upset about them having sex _'on your jacket'_?"

"First of all, I didn't catch them having sex, they were both still fully clothed but I have no doubt that's where that was leading! And second of all, this is about more than just my jacket! I mean, it's a great jacket -hell, it's my favorite- but it's the fact that they went all 'to hell with Naruto! Lets fuck on his stuff while he isn't looking' that's really pissing me off! I don't even think they noticed I came in!" Kakashi was finding this all rather amusing.

"So you would have rather been present when they screwed on your belongings?"

"You're missing the goddamned point! Those bastards are having a hidden relationship right under our noses and I don't think its right!" Kakashi's face instantly lit up with understanding.

"Ah." Naruto waited a bit, but his enlightened sempai offered no further response in the pregnant pause he had allowed.

"What the hell is '_Ah_'!?"

"Tell me, who are you more jealous of losing? Sakura? Or Sasuke?" He flinched.

"Ha! Like I care about _that_! What those two do in their own time doesn't matter to me! But it's the fact that they think they have to sneak around in order to get away with it. Why not just come out and tell me! Why keep it a secret!"

"So you're just pissed because they're leaving you out. You're mad cause you're getting left behind." The kyuubi container's livid expression was instantly washed away. Though he offered no words to show Kakashi was correct in his assumption, the normally rambunctious man's muted demeanor spoke volumes.

A humorless laugh was finally forced from his throat.

"That's ridiculous. Just because those two are going at it behind my back doesn't mean I'm getting left behind. Left out sure, but…that's understandable." His solemn laughter picked up. "I mean, it _is_ understandable, right?" Kakashi got the sense Naruto was now speaking more to himself rather than to him. "It's not like I didn't expect this sooner or later. Sasuke's always been the one she's wanted. And since Sasuke's been back anyone could plainly see he's opened up more. More to us, more to _her_. And I always knew on some level that I didn't quite fit, but…" His voice cracked on that last word and Kakashi watched as he sat staring off into nothing.

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be included, but maybe sometimes it's better to take the back seat and just observe, at least for a while anyways." Wrong choice of words apparently. Naruto snapped.

"Yeah well, it's soo easy for _you _to say that isn't it! You don't seem to be having too much trouble being included!" Kakashi stared back blankly. "You're the one who goes around sucking face with Sasuke and feeling up Sakura-chan! And from what I can tell, neither of them seem to mind to much about the third wheel! So don't go around preaching to me when you've made it obvious _you _have no intention of staying '_in the back seat_'!" The older jounin exhaled exhaustedly, shaking his head lightly.

"And what makes you so sure you're an un-welcomed wheel? So certain that they don't want you around? Have _you _tried kissing Sasuke, touching Sakura?" Naruto's face flushed red, his mouth slightly agape. "Perhaps they are not as inclined to leaving you behind as you think. I suggest you try stepping into the ring before you throw in the towel."

Kakashi could all but see the thoughts rolling around in the younger man's head before Naruto straightened up and faced him with newly found fervor.

"I'm not _you_, Kakashi." He practically spat the name. "I can't go around running bases and throwing open invitations. Especially if I don't have the experience to back it up."

A lazy half-grin spread across Kakashi's face.

"No, you're not me. And I suppose that's where I messed up." Naruto wasn't following.

"I really should have known better." He lightly shook his head before going teacher mode. "See, Sakura's fairly easy to read. She tries hard to keep herself guarded but lets down that guard to those close to her. So, for someone like you or me, reading her isn't too difficult if you know where to look. Her eyes in particular give her away quite effortlessly.

"Getting her to respond to you isn't much of a difficult task either. Again, if you're a trusted person she'll be all to willing to lend a hand, but Sakura's intelligent and responds well to subtlety. She catches on quick and can be strung along fully in the know. She is, however, scared off easily; it's that guard of hers going off, her way of protecting herself, so it's best to trend with caution." Naruto was lost, but he _really _was trying to keep up. Where was he going with this?

"Now Sasuke is a whole other story. Reading him is near to impossible so you really have to watch his every movement and every response. But if you watch closely enough every now and then you'll definitely catch on to his thoughts, and in turn, his thought process. Tapping into that brain is unquestionably the most toiling and rewarding of tasks." He chuckled to himself as Naruto face contorted in confusion.

"Surprisingly enough, getting Sasuke to respond to you is just as easy as Sakura. It's essentially the same process except with key points in reverse. You see, while Sasuke will do most of what is asked of him readily enough, he can be stubborn on other issues. It's just a matter of discerning what his reaction will be and changing your approach. In other words asking him to do the opposite of what you want or presenting something in the form of a challenge will usually get you your desired results.

"Now you, on the other hand," Kakashi's flippant lecture began taking on a significant tone, "you live up to your unpredictable heading, though reading you can be as easy as reading an opened book. You wear your emotions on your face so it's never a big mystery when you're angry, upset, happy. For example, I can always tell when you're puzzled by the simple way your eyebrows furrow together," Kakashi's hand reached up to gently skim the golden brow, "and your mouth sets in a small frown." His hand slowly descended down the other's face, fingers running along the whiskered cheeks before softly brushing his smooth bottom lip.

"Getting _you_ to respond in a certain way, however, is as random as throwing a dice." Naruto sat completely still, his chin held in a sturdy grasp, as the unmasked shinobi peered over him, seemingly moving closer. "Sometimes you get your six on the first roll, but other times you need to throw the die more times than you anticipated. In this instance I've noticed subtlety, articulate examples, and flat-out explanation doesn't seem to have the desired effects on you. So I think, it's about time I gave that dice another roll."

Had he had caught on a little sooner Naruto would have surely stopped Kakashi. After all, not counting a certain accident that had long since been repressed, it _was_ Naruto's first kiss. But as he was at a loss for what was being discussed, as well as being caught completely off guard, the Jinchuuriki wasn't able to prevent the act from happening.

Taking full advantage of the youth's confusion, Kakashi allowed his mouth to move over Naruto's. He was certain Naruto was merely frozen in shock but he didn't waste a second before plummeting further into the moment, now sucking lightly on the bottom lip he had caressed just moments ago. This action seemed to have stirred up the unresponsive participant in an un-welcomed way, Kakashi begrudgingly thought, as Naruto's hands were now pushing against his chest.

They broke apart.

"Wh-what are you doing?" His voice came out more breathless than he would've liked-the smile he was met with, none too reassuring.

"I'm changing tactics." The other's breath brushed over his face as he spoke in hushed tones. "I've decided to get my response by taking the lead." And before Naruto could question him further Kakashi reconnected them.

Now sucking on his top lip Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when he felt the suctioning pressure on his own as Naruto was now timidly testing the waters.

Slowly he moved to the corner of his mouth, carefully tilting both his head and Naruto's in opposite directions before he allowed his tongue to sweep out and taste the plump entrance.

Again Naruto pulled away, his chest raising and falling in an exaggerated way as he stared at his sempai. His breathing was more controlled but Naruto didn't miss the fact that it _was_ speedier than normal. He took a minute to try to assess the situation in his head but when Kakashi began to speak Naruto found himself unable to hear his words, unable to tear his eyes from the swollen orifice. Before the blond knew what was happening he felt them both crash into each other in a bruising kiss.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing, new to this oral fixation. He could only guess he was doing something wrong when he felt Kakashi smirk against his mouth, but the sensation of it all won over his self-consciousness as he closed his eyes and simply let himself _feel_. Again he felt Kakashi's tongue dart out across his lips but it was less startling than the first time. It was surprising, however, when his accomplice took advantage of his parted lips and slipped into him. He couldn't help but stiffen at the action but he couldn't bring himself to pull away either. A tinge of curiosity had him staying in place wanting to know what the other was doing, wanting to learn _how_ he was doing it. "Give me your tongue." The command was spoken against his lips, to which he readily complied. And not before long he was fighting back, devouring Kakashi just as he was being devoured. It was funny how he no longer minded the strong taste of their last drink once it was mixed with Kakashi's essence. In fact, he found he couldn't get enough as he brought his hands up to trap his sempai's mouth onto his own, his hands burying themselves deep within the silver tresses. Who knew kissing could feel like _this_! Could _taste_ like this!

He was so absorbed by the lip lock that he hadn't immediately noticed when Kakashi's hands began to wander. Hadn't necessarily minded when that particular hand on his leg became less of a nuisance and more of a delectation. But when that hand began to inch its way higher he suddenly became much more aware of its migration. A brisk sense of anxiety washed over him -a strange mixture of dread and impatience- before he instinctively pushed the hand away. They didn't break. Instead Kakashi smiled against him as he brushed _his_ hand away before going right back on its original course.

His breath caught.

Long fingers gingerly ran along the length of him. The shadow touch produced a delicious shiver down his spine though did little else (aside from making him nervous) as the hand continued upwards, resting only after reaching the top of his pants.

His throat dried.

The sudden need to swallow was met as persuasive lips traveled down his chin then up his jaw line. His eyes were still painfully shut as warmth enveloped his ear and his fly was effortlessly undone single-handedly.

His pulse quickened.

The waistband of his slacks were being tugged down when a small part of Naruto's brain switched on, confusion and insecurities suddenly surfacing. Why was this happening? What brought this on? One minute he was discussing newly developed abandonment issues and the next he was experiencing a first with Kakashi. Was it some sort of twisted ramification? Was it pity?

His inner deliberation was put to a halt when he heard Kakashi whisper some lewd comment about his apparent lack of boxers. He could feel his ambivalent thoughts beginning to side with his body's physical resolve. But before he could completely give in to Kakashi's bold advances, that diminutively obstinate part of his mind managed to hold out long enough to voice his uncertainty.

"Why?"

Through heavy-lidded eyes Naruto searched for the answer to his hazy question. And for a moment he was met with nothing but silence as the silver gaze lock onto his own. But when a smile broke out on those beautiful kissed-bruised lips and he moved ever closer still, Naruto couldn't help but want to surrender completely.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted you." And that answer seemed to be enough.

Again Kakashi's mouth was upon his, his eyes closed and sweet oblivion took over. All his reservations forgotten, everything around him: null. All of his focus was simply on Kakashi and that warm, wet tongue doing unbelievable things against his own.

Before long he could feel Kakashi trying to pull free, but determined not to lose contact Naruto followed on his backward trek. Abruptly, Naruto broke away as a gasp was torn from his throat. His breath held as his mouth opened in soundless cries before his teeth crashed together and he exhaled in an elaborate hiss.

All the while, Kakashi's tight hold on him never faltered, fingers now wrapped securely around his throbbing erection.

"Quite the response." Naruto's mind vaguely comprehended laughter tied into the comment but he couldn't bring himself to care as the silver assassin's thumb was now rubbing incessantly over his swollen head. A whimper, a moan, a soft strangled cry; never was he brought to such a point so suddenly, so quickly before in his life.

His head shaking, body quivering, hands trembling as Kakashi slowly, _too_ slowly, began gliding his hand from tip to base. It was too much, but at the same time not enough as his hips impatiently bucked up in search of greater friction. The result was an appealingly pleasurable sensation and a delectable yelp, which was prematurely cut off when Kakashi melded their mouths and swallowed it down.

_Gods_, he was close! He could feel it, and he'd barely even been touched! But between the feel of someone else's hand around his cock for a change, and the recently acquired gratification he found towards kissing he couldn't help be so very, _very_ close!

"Ahh," the velvety voice whispered into his ear "who knew you'd be such an exhibitionist?" Exhibiti…what? He tried to make sense out of his sempai's words but was too far gone for anything to add up. He was suffocating with heat, overpowered with stimulation that any thought that tried to formulate was instantly push aside in his search for release.

Kakashi's grasp tightened as he tugged upwards almost painfully so. A throaty moan was released when suddenly Kakashi's grip loosened and he let go completely! No no _no, what was he doing_! WHAT WAS HE DOING!?! Why why why _why WHY_!

He sat under Kakashi's scrutinizing stare as awkward spasms over took him. Confusion clearly on his face he waited for some sort of explanation.

"I was talking to you. And I happen to think it very rude that you're not answering." Any negative feeling that might have been bubbling up were instantly popped when the hand was returned, though regretfully with less enthusiasm. Kakashi was busying himself by tracing the veins along his painfully hardened shaft, seemingly watching his outlining on the pulsating member with fascination. "I was kindly asking you to keep your voice down, but instead you deemed it necessary to raise it louder. _You _may enjoy the attention you're receiving from the local patrons, but _I_ however, wish to keep this a bit less conspicuous. We are, after all, _still in the bar_…" Realization struck him hard, like a deluge of cold water. The table, the booth, the buzzing drone of chatter and glass clattering swiftly registered. The _bar_… Exhibitionist. Oh GODS he was in _public_! How the hell had this happened!? How the hell had he'd _not noticed_!? Here he was seconds away from achieving orgasmic high and he's in the middle of a damn populated pub!

A whimper, a whine…he couldn't tell what exactly passed his lips as Kakashi's etching was now passing playfully through his over-sensitized slit.

"Now then, if you'd like to continue, I believe mum is the word." A large part of him wanted to have a break down! _Of course_ he wanted to continue, he was well passed the point of stopping! But at the same time the very thought of resuming their activity in the same room as many potential onlookers made his stomach churn in a less than delightful way. Could he keep his voice down? Could he really keep his reactions in check well enough to restrain any cries ecstasy that might come up? That godsend of an appendage enclosed around his heated flesh once again and he got his answer…

Apparently he couldn't.

Instantly his hands shot up to his mouth, stifling any and all noises down to a muffled mewl. For the millionth time that night he heard Kakashi laughing at him, only now he was more than peeved. Evidently his offense showed on his face as the Copy-nin adopted an expression of perverse amusement. He brought his lips down to the hollow of his neck sucking hard enough to brand the skin.

"What? No more wailing? And here I thought you liked the attention."

"Like I…would." Came his broken reply. Damn, how the hell was he keeping his voice so smooth? Here Naruto was finding it too hard to even breathe and Kakashi found time to tease him in more ways than one.

The once steady pace of his jolting hand was now cruelly shifting between a languished, measured stride to an erratically hurried speed then back again. He had little control over his own hips as they eagerly jerked forward when the sluggish rhythm became excruciating.

His grip tighten; another muted yell of agonizing bliss. The hand was pumping him for he had. It was _too much_! The hold constricted even closer still. The coils in his stomach tightening, heart preparing to jump out of his chest. The pace accelerating even more so now.

"Just let go." His eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched together, nails digging unbearably into his seat as well as that rapidly moving arm that threatened to take his sanity. A hard pull, a rough return, callous fingers mercilessly working him over; it was just _too much_…

"Kakashi…" A plead, an assurance, a warning…

A release.

A _strong_ release. His vision blurred beyond recognition as the powerful orgasm threatened to render him unconscious. All the while he was continually jerked, deft fingers milking him for all he was worth, as he shot off in long, plentiful streams upon the underside of their table. He could feel his lungs forcefully expelling all oxygen from his system but no sound reached his ears as the white void he'd reached became his temporary heaven.

And in heaven he stood…for a while that is, until his breathing calmed and his eyes lazily opened. Where was he? He was certain the euphoric after effects where messing with him as an intoxicating scent invaded his senses. His eye lids slid closed again as the comforting warmth and softness that enveloped him attempted to lull him into a peaceful slumber. But sleep was not something he was willing to welcome. He wanted to stay here -wherever here was- and a part of him knew if he allowed himself to sleep, he wouldn't wake to the same place again.

Forcing his eyes to reopen and focus, clarity began sinking in. His new found utopia was steadily rising and falling in session with the Copy-ninja's breathing. That invigorating aroma, nothing more than his face buried deep within Kakashi's neck. Somewhere in between the mind numbing ejaculation and the descent from his high, Naruto had somehow wound up pressed intimately close to Kakashi's side.

Though fully in the know about his surroundings, Naruto remained perfectly still, reluctant to move. His eyes roamed over the cloth clad neck taking notice to the lively beating pulse. Beneath him he could feel the deep inhalation of Kakashi's chest. It was beginning to register that sitting here as still as he was just might be a tad bit anguishing to his former sensei. Slowly he removed himself, deciding to lay on the table, cheek pressed tenderly to the cool marble slab. Before he could get a good look at Kakashi's face the familiar mask was brought up into its customary position. Their eyes met and the silver one creased into a cheerful, beaming grin.

"What's say you and I get out of here? Head back to my place?" Back to his place? Was he crazy? After that ground shattering experience he just had Kakashi wanted to take him all the way back to his place? He prepared himself for what he was going to say.

The older jounin sat patiently, watching as the Jinchuuriki closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He said more firmly, pushing himself into an upright position and looking dead into his eyes. "My place is closer."

**

* * *

**Who the hell does he think his is!?! How dare that asshole insinuate that _anything _went on between her and Naruto! Blue balls or not the way he treated her was inexcusable! Yelling at her over the stupidest of things. He all but kicked her out of his house! 

How could he possibly think that there was anything going on between her and Naruto! It was _Naruto_ for crying out loud…and for that matter, what was the big deal? A few moments prior he was practically showering her with congratulations on being fondled by Kakashi! Kakashi Naruto, what was the big difference!? Was it cause he thought she couldn't really get a guy like Kakashi? If he did he'd better think again cause she all but had him right in her grasp last night! (Sure it was more like the other way around but she couldn't be bothered by trivial technicalities.)

And what was so bad about Naruto? He was lean, built, and incredibly good looking in his own right. Any woman should be so lucky! …Maybe that was it. Some sort of inadequacy thing, like a trial in their rivalry that he couldn't quite match?

Even as the thought crossed her mind she knew it was ridiculous. That Sasuke could be intimidated my Naruto's 'chivalrous charm' was about the stupidest she's ever thought up. They both could have anybody they wanted…and, so could she for that matter! Hell, she could even have them! All three of her teammates have expressed an interest on some form or another, and who was anyone to say they were off limits!

…

Oh who was she kidding, she couldn't have any of them. She was certain after what just happened between her, Kakashi and Sasuke that she'd never get another chance with either of them again. And Naruto, well the way he's always going around staring at anything with breasts and ass that he'd do just about anyone who'd let him. Being with him would be nothing special…she'd probably be just another number to him. Albeit a number who still retained a name and a face.

The thought depressed her.

She wasn't foolish enough to believe any of them were innocent. Sasuke had been defected for far too long. Anything could've happened. The fact that he had returned practically oozing of sex had only confirmed, in her mind, that any chastity that may have lived during his Genin days were long since dead. Naruto, on the other hand, still preserved an air of innocence about him…which all but diminished when in the presence of a beautiful set of legs! He was like a wolf in sheep's clothing, an inauspicious trap for anyone naïve enough to fall pray! And _Kakashi_, PAH! Kakashi was all but ready to divulge _all _of his sexual encounter, beginning with experience number one! And for that matter…._what the hell is thirteen_!?! …Advanced little snot…

These dejected thoughts were making her even more upset…

Stupid Sasuke and his stupid accusations. But sitting here in the dark room with only her thoughts to entertain her allowed her time to _really _think. And when it came down to it, the only real reason she believed Sasuke said any of that stuff to her was probably because of rejection. A blow to his ego cause she wasn't willing to put out. She sighed. And it only took her a good two hours to come to that conclusion…

Looking around the room she figured there was no longer a reason to stay. She should deal with this on her own anyways, involving third parties was never a good idea, but still…where the hell was he? That nimrod had all but ran out of the house earlier under the ruse of doing laundry and here _she_ was in _his_ gaudy little apartment, surrounded by _his_ dirty laundry, and he was no where to be seen! The liar. Honestly, she had even went out to her way to be helpful in her stay by separating his clothes and _two hours_ later he was _still_ a no-show! She shook the resentment out of her head. No point in getting worked up over something she couldn't control.

Just as Sakura was preparing to stand she caught the sound of keys jostling in the front door. Great, and here she was preparing to slip out sans explanation. Oh well, might as well excuse herself properly.

She stood up and began making her way to the mini hallway that marked his front entrance but a tussling sound made her freeze in her tracks.

She waited in Naruto's living room/bedroom/dining room on high alert, when two figures came crashing down onto the floor before her, one seemingly attacking the other.

"Hold your horses _old_ _man_! I at least wanna get in a shower first!" A hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth as the delayed light bulb finally illuminated the room, revealing her squadron leader hovering over the apartment owner. They both stared up at her, Kakashi with the happiest grin she's ever seen him sport (through the mask and all) and Naruto, with his face scrunched up in vexing scrutiny.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

**

* * *

**AN: -Looks around carefully- Did I lose anyone there on my very random scene shift? (Kinda lost myself when I was reading it over.) I was going to hold off on that little part til the next chapter but because the last one ended with a (un-suspenseful) cliffy I thought it a bit weird not to at least address what happened somewhere in this chapter. Anyways guys, (for any who are still with me…such a shameful author I be) the next chapter will _hopefully _be the last as a gather my bearings and finally pump out some real pr0n! (Not sure how that's going to turn out, so lets all be surprised together…) And I think I've got my pairings all set…but the closer I get to this thing the more things shift around on me and the more lost I become. (lol, I'm a slave writer to my own constantly changing mind.) Til Next time lovelies: ) See ya! 


End file.
